


A Good Catholic Boy

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dacia Favourite, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Sweet, Voyeurism, Yaoi, by LoneWolf, lemon ahoy!, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by LoneWolf--"I know what you want, Yuy." He didn't, really. He knew it was something a good Catholic boy would never do, though, and he knew he'd be doing a lot of penance for it if he did it. Not to mention having to tell Father Riordan in confession. "Forget it."





	A Good Catholic Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> COMMENTS: Darkflame asked for a 1x2 songfic based on Billy Joel's (old) song "Only The Good Die Young" with Heero seducing a pious Duo (who doesn't speak Japanese, I decided ). I didn't use the song, but I wrote the fic. I make some false generalizations about "good Catholic boys", don't take them personally if you are one, just consider it poetic license.

"Whoo-hoo".   
  
"Hey, pretty boy."   
  
"I'd like some of that."   
  
Duo ignored them as he approached, passing between them. The four boys had been taunting him for weeks now. They were not the kind of boys a good Catholic girl would date -- and no good Catholic boy would think of hanging around with boys a good Catholic girl wouldn't date.   
  
He felt a tug on his braid.   
  
"Duo Maxwell."   
  
He turned automatically, responding to his name, hating himself for it as he recognized the steady, edgy voice of the Japanese boy who was the leader of the gang. Blue eyes caught his and Duo felt something flutter inside him. The Japanese boy blew him a kiss, staring at him with those eyes.   
  
Beautiful eyes, Duo thought. He felt his cheeks warm. Good Catholic boys certainly didn't think about other boys that way. Father Riordan would have given him three "Hail Mary's" for the thought. He decided to make it four and not tell the priest.   
  
"My name is Heero Yuy," the Japanese boy said, releasing the braid.   
  
The other boys laughed, breaking the spell. Duo turned away and walked quickly along the sidewalk as the other boys resumed their jokes. One of them, Duo thought it was the blonde, shouted, "Hey, Heero! What are you going to do with him when you catch him?" The other two boys made some suggestions he didn't quite hear, but Heero didn't say anything.   
  
He didn't have to. Duo could imagine the smirk on Heero Yuy's face.   
  
+  
  
"Duo, you have a visitor," Mrs. Murray called from downstairs.   
  
"I'll be down in a minute," he shouted. He wrote out the last line of the calculation, wrote the answer and drew a box around it. Who was here to see him? All his friends would be busy doing homework too. He hurried down the stairs and stopped short when he spotted his guest waiting in the foyer.   
  
"Duo Maxwell." He was wearing the same thing he'd been wearing outside Duo's school. Blue jeans, a snug, light blue T-shirt and a dark blue denim jacket with a pair of white angel's wings embroidered on the left arm.   
  
"Heero Yuy?" Duo asked, pretending he wasn't sure.   
  
"Aa." Heero pointed toward the door. "Front porch. Let's talk."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Heero smiled and walked to stand close to him. Duo caught a faint sweet smell. Vanilla. He'd always thought Heero was much taller than he was, but now he saw the difference was less than an inch.   
  
"Because you're a good Catholic boy," Heero whispered, "and I know you don't want your grandmother to hear what I have to say." He glanced toward the parlor where Duo knew Mrs. Murray was standing, just out of their sight, listening.   
  
Duo cringed. He suspected he knew what Heero was going to say, and that he'd say it, even if Mrs. Murray was listening. Heero was right. Duo didn't want Mrs. Murray overhearing whatever it was. She was nearly 78 and had already had one heart attack. He didn't want whatever Heero said to spark the next. He walked to the door, Heero following him, and opened it, stepping out onto the porch.   
  
He felt Heero's hand squeeze his butt as the door closed behind them. He jerked around to face his tormentor. "Don't start that, Yuy," he hissed.   
  
Heero raised his hands in acquiescence and sat on the porch swing, patting the seat beside him. Duo took a chair facing him. Heero shrugged. "You are one beautiful boy, Duo. I'd like to get to know you better."   
  
"I know what you want, Yuy." He didn't, really. He knew it was something a good Catholic boy would never do, though, and he knew he'd be doing a lot of penance for it if he did it. Not to mention having to tell Father Riordan in confession. "Forget it."   
  
"A good Catholic boy, huh?"   
  
"You got it."   
  
"That's just what I was hoping for." He smiled.   
  
"I'm not interested."   
  
Heero leaned toward him, coming close again. "Then what are you interested in," he asked softly. "Girls?"   
  
Duo had never really considered it. He didn't think he was. Certainly none of the girls he'd met. Oh, they exchanged hair-care tips sometimes, but that was all. They were so -- so -- Duo didn't know what they were so. He caught himself looking into Heero's eyes again. None of the girls he knew had eyes that made him feel like that. Four more "Hail Mary's" and what Father Riordan didn't know...   
  
He needed an answer. He knew that "No" was exactly what Heero wanted to hear. "Maybe," he said. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't said he *was* interested in girls.   
  
Heero sat back. "Well, don't rush into anything until you know. I'll walk you to school tomorrow."   
  
"No thanks." Duo had enough on his mind already without that distraction. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to be associated with Heero and his friends. They had a bad reputation at his school. Anyone could look at them and tell by the way they dressed and the way they behaved -- and the fact that they weren't Catholic -- that they were the wrong kind of boys to hang out with.   
  
"It isn't a problem," Heero chuckled. "I live just a few blocks away. You're on my way to school."   
  
"You don't go to my school."   
  
"P.S. 127, three blocks past St. Brigid's. I'll meet you at the corner at 7:30. Oh, you might not want to tell your grandmother. I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation." He grinned. Not yet.   
  
Duo felt the blood rising in his cheeks again. "She isn't my grandmother." It was a much safer topic. "Mrs. Murray found me on the streets when I was six and took me in. I don't know who my parents are -- were." He shrugged. That last part was something he didn't like to think about.   
  
Heero nodded, his face suddenly softer, and reached up, putting his hand on Duo's shoulder before he could pull away. "An orphan on the streets? Tough life, koi. I'll see you in the morning." He stood. "I can see myself to the sidewalk."   
  
Duo watched him go. He knew what a koi was, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Heero had called him a fish.   
  
+  
  
Heero arranged himself carefully among the branches of the tree. It was 8:55 PM. He pulled a beaten pair of binoculars out of his jacket and trained them on the window before him. Duo was getting ready for bed. Heero had known a few good Catholic boys before, one intimately. They always went to bed at 9:00.   
  
He watched as the shirt came off first, giving just a peek at the slim waist and almost flat navel before the T-shirt fell down and concealed them again.   
  
Then came the T-shirt, revealing his torso in all it's glory. A firm abdomen, not very muscular, but he had lost the paunch many younger boys had. A nice, broad chest -- he'd guessed that, but seeing it was better than imagining it. His skin was perfect, not too tan, not too white, just that perfect, soft flesh tone. His nipples were small, dark nubs, each surrounded by a slightly lighter pad of flesh the size of a quarter.   
  
A gold cross dangled in the shallow line of his sternum. For all its religious nature, Heero found the sight mildly erotic. He scanned up Duo's body. A few freckles across his shoulders and down his upper arms. Seeing how the muscles moved beneath Duo's skin, Heero wondered if his PE classes included weight lifting sessions. There was a whisper of definition and strength about his chest and arms that spoke of more than just normal teenage play.   
  
Duo yawned, stretching, almost as if he was showing off for Heero. The binoculars traced up his neck, pausing at his mouth. Mmmm, Heero thought. That looks delicious. And deep. He smiled, thinking of what he'd like to do with that mouth. Then it closed again, treating Heero with a view of the cute little nose and those violet eyes, tinted just a step toward blue. Those were two of Duo's best features. Duo's head shook, arranging his braid -- another of his best features -- then looked down.   
  
Heero followed across the hairless chest and belly to his waist. He was undoing his belt, unzipping his pants, unbuttoning them, revealing -- red? He wore red... boxers? Heero had never met a good Catholic boy who wore red boxers. They usually wore boring white briefs.   
  
Duo turned away from him as the pants dropped. At first Heero was frustrated, then he saw Duo's pert, round behind come into full view, wrapped in the red. As Duo bent forward to pick up his pants, the fabric pulled up, revealing the crease where his butt joined his legs and the lower curve of those soft globes. Heero nearly fell out of the tree. He hadn't realized Duo's underwear was so short. What a view!   
  
Duo tossed the pants into the corner with the shirt and T-shirt, then sat on the bed and bent forward again to pull off his socks. Heero was treated to a tantalizing view of nearly two centimeters of butt-crack before Duo sat back up, then gave a repeat performance as he bent down again for the other sock. Heero sighed.   
  
Duo stood and turned, facing him. Heero was disappointed that the boxers weren't as revealing in front as they had been behind. All he could discern was a soft, triangular lump -- that disappeared as Duo knelt beside the bed. Heero watched his prayers. He'd learned to read lips while learning English as a child -- it made it easier to wrap his mouth around the different sounds. Mrs. Murray, Father Riordan, various names he didn't know, probably Duo's friends.   
  
Then he saw eight "Hail Mary's", Duo's hand moving from head to chest, shoulder to shoulder as he said them. Why was he saying "Hail Mary's"? Catholic boys usually reserved those for penance. He smiled. That was about right for two wicked thoughts, so he'd learned from the other good Catholic boys he'd known. He'd seen the way Duo looked at him -- twice.   
  
Duo stood, then laid down on the bed. Heero was disappointed that he didn't sleep naked, but then, most good Catholic boys slept in long pajamas. He'd gotten to see a lot more than he'd hoped for. Duo reached up toward the light, revealing a brief glimpse of his back. Heero had been too busy looking at his butt earlier to notice the sleek ripple of muscle there. Definitely some weight training in his PE classes.   
  
The light went out.   
  
Heero lowered the binoculars and sat in the tree, eyes closed, replaying the scene in his mind, wishing he'd been in the room to help Duo undress, imagining what lay under the red boxers. * _Short_ * red boxers -- he still couldn't get over that. He sighed, and opened his eyes, waiting a while longer until the tightness in his pants subsided enough that he felt he could climb down without injuring himself.   
  
"Good Catholic boy," he mumbled, looking up at Duo's window. He smiled, remembering the question he'd asked Duo earlier. "No good Catholic boy answers that question 'Maybe' when he means 'Yes.' " He chuckled. "You are mine, Duo Maxwell. You just don't know it yet."   
  
+  
  
"See you this afternoon, Mrs. Murray," Duo called as he rushed out the door on his way to school. He was leaving ten minutes early. If he was lucky, he'd avoid Heero Yuy. He paused on the porch to scan the street. Nowhere in sight. Thank you, God!   
  
He dashed down the street to the corner and crossed the street, feeling safe again as he came to the next corner and turned it. No Heero Yuy. Thank you, God! He'd escaped.   
  
At the next intersection he stopped, waiting for the light to change.   
  
"Duo Maxwell."   
  
It wasn't Heero's voice. He turned slowly. It was the Chinese boy, leaning against the side of Mrs. Peterson's grocery store. "Chang Wufei," he said, then frowned. "You Americans would say it Wufei Chang." He pushed off the brick wall and walked to Duo, laying an arm across his shoulders. "I was hoping to find you."   
  
Something about the way he said it told Duo he didn't really want to be found.   
  
"I know Yuy isn't your type. You don't want someone who is always in control. You want someone who is more responsive." His lips pulled into a knowing smile. "Someone like me."   
  
"Uh, Ooofay, is it?"   
  
"Wufei."   
  
"I, uh--" He drew back as Wufei leaned toward him.   
  
"Don't worry, Maxwell. Just a kiss. I'll be gentle."   
  
God, help me, please! I promise I'll always be good if you just help me out of this. I'll even become a priest if you want. Anything! HELP!   
  
"Wufei!"   
  
Duo felt relief rush through him when he heard Heero's voice, then realized it was Heero's voice. You have a bad sense of humor, God, he thought.   
  
"Yuy." Wufei fairly snarled the name as Heero ran to them. Heero's face was deadly. No wonder Wufei wasn't happy to see him.   
  
"Hello, Duo," Heero shot a quick smile to him -- he wasn't mad at Duo -- then turned back to Wufei with ... that look. "Wufei." He nodded. Duo saw his lips move. He'd worked with some deaf students at school for a few months and had picked up the rudiments of lip reading. "Mine," Heero mouthed to Wufei. "Hands off or I will kill you."   
  
Wufei glared back at him, mouth opening as if preparing to accept the challenge, then he shook his head. "K'so!" He turned and walked down the street, leaving Duo alone.   
  
"Stupid Catholic boy."   
  
He'd forgotten about Heero for a moment.   
  
"You should have waited for me."   
  
Duo guessed his game. "So you set him on me so you could arrive to 'protect' me. Big deal."   
  
Heero grabbed him and turned him, catching him with those deep, blue eyes. Duo chalked up four "Hail Mary's" on his private penance list, then decided to make the best of them -- he saw a hint of anger rumbling in the heavenly eyes.   
  
"Duo no baka. I didn't set Wufei on you. Do you think I'm the only guy around who thinks you're beautiful enough that he'd want to do something about it?"   
  
Duo frowned. He hadn't expected that! "I'd kinda hoped so," he mumbled, not thinking. He heard what he'd said, then the second meaning he hadn't intended. He was so preoccupied with his embarrassment that he didn't see Heero smile for just a moment.   
  
"C'mon," Heero said, face indifferent. "You'll be late for school."   
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence. At least Heero kept his hands to himself, Duo thought as they parted at the gate.

+

Heero was waiting for him at the gate when he came out.   
  
"Where are you friends?" Duo asked as Heero fell into step beside him.   
  
"Let me carry your backpack."   
  
"No."   
  
Heero shrugged. "Wufei is mad because I told him to leave you alone."   
  
"You told him I was yours, you mean," Duo snapped.   
  
Heero looked at him for a second, surprised, then grinned. "Hai."   
  
"Hi what?" Duo glared, trying to imitate Heero's glare from this morning.   
  
Heero laughed. "Hai. It's Japanese. It means, 'yes'."   
  
"Oh." Duo noted the word. It might come in handy one day. "Anyway, isn't that a little presumptuous?"   
  
Heero shook his head, serious. "You are, you just don't know it yet."   
  
The confidence in Heero's voice annoyed him, but part of him liked the idea of being someone else's someone. He decided that didn't merit any penance or confession. He didn't think he wanted that someone else to be Heero Yuy.   
  
"Wufei's a nice guy," Heero said, moving back to the start of their digression. He looked at the sidewalk in front of him as they walked. "I thought we'd worked out that he was going to leave you alone. I hope he got it this time. I'd hate to have to kill him."   
  
Duo looked at him, hearing something in Heero's voice that disturbed him. Dead face, cold eyes. He shivered. Heero meant it. For a few moments he'd forgotten he was dealing with a tough kid who seemed to enjoy the streets. "What about the other two," he asked, hoping to find something safe to talk about. "The blonde--"   
  
"Quatre," Heero said. "And Trowa's the tall one. They're in the school orchestra. Practice."   
  
"Oh," Duo glanced up an alley they were passing. "They left you all alone so you decided to come slumming with me."   
  
Heero pulled him into the alley and dragged him behind a dumpster. Oh shit, Duo thought, and added two more "Hail Mary's" and an "Our Father" to his list. He's gon-- Heero pressed him against the wall. --na kill-- His lips pressed against Duo's. --huh?   
  
It was horrible. He felt his heart quickening.   
  
It wasn't so horrible. His lips began to tingle under Heero's and move of their own accord.   
  
It was kind of nice, actually.   
  
Heero leaned back but Duo followed him, not letting their lips break contact. Then he realized what he was doing and pulled away. He wasn't sure what the penance was for kissing another boy, but he knew it must be severe. Better plan on washing dishes for Mrs. Murray tonight. That should cover it.   
  
"Does that answer your question, koi?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo nodded, and cursed himself for it.   
  
Heero stepped back and beckoned him around the dumpster and back to the street. It dawned on Duo that he was going to get out of this one unscathed except for his burning lips. He wasn't sure what scathed was in this case, but he knew that kissing was only the beginning of bigger things. Father Riordan had always warned them kissing was the first step on the road that led to "sins of the flesh".   
  
Heero saw his face and grinned, shaking his head and said, "I'll wait until you ask for *that*." His grin faded and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Duo didn't know what "that" was. "You really are a good Catholic boy." He grinned again. "I'm going to enjoy showing you what you've been missing."   
  
They resumed the walk back to Mrs. Murray's house. Duo spent the time trying to decide if thinking about the kiss was a sin. In the end he decided it was better to be safe and try to forget it.   
  
"Tomorrow morning," Heero said at the corner, breaking their silence. Duo said nothing as he turned. Heero watched him walk the half-block to Mrs. Murray's house alone before moving on. No need to ruin his reputation yet.   
  
+  
  
Heero was waiting for him at the corner the next morning. So were two of the other boys. Trowa and holding his arm was-- he couldn't remember the blonde boy's name.   
  
"Duo." Heero nodded a greeting. "Let me carry your backpack," he said as they started down the street.   
  
"No," Duo said, trying to put a hint of force behind the word.   
  
"He's got spirit, Heero," the blonde said, looking Duo up and down. He caught the searching look on Duo's face. "Quatre," he said, untangling himself from Trowa and holding out his hand.   
  
Duo debated for a moment, but decided politeness wouldn't hurt anything. "Duo Maxwell," he said as he shook Quatre's hand.   
  
"Nice hand," Quatre said, latching on to Trowa's arm again. Trowa chuckled softly. The gleam in the one eye not concealed by his bang told Duo it was some kind of lewd joke.   
  
"Be nice to him, guys," Heero said. "He's a good Catholic boy."   
  
"How would you know?" Trowa asked. He and Quatre snickered.   
  
Duo had given up trying to understand their games. He figured that if he did he'd probably be adding more prayers to his list. Better to ignore them.   
  
Heero fixed a glare on them. "Shut up, Trowa. I thought you two could act civilized for once."   
  
"We can," Quatre said, smiling and sliding his arm around Trowa's waist. "Let's quit teasing Heero ... for now."   
  
Trowa nodded.   
  
Trowa and Quatre. Something about the way Quatre held onto Trowa bothered him. Actually, it made him downright uncomfortable. Duo had a sneaking feeling that Trowa and Quatre were more than just friends. That they kissed, and other things, whatever those other things were. He didn't want to think about those things. They reminded him of the kiss and made him wonder what else Heero wanted to do to him. He winced at the memory. Then again, they seemed to be happy with each other. Maybe it wasn't so bad. An image of Father Riordan appeared in his head and he decided he'd better find something else to think about before he had something to confess.   
  
"Well, here we are," Heero said. Duo looked and realized they were approaching the gates of St. Brigid's. "See you after school, koi."   
  
Duo heard himself say, "OK."   
  
+  
  
When Duo walked out that afternoon -- hand firmly gripping the strap of his backpack, eyes daring Heero to ask for it so he could say, "No" -- Wufei was with them. That undid his daring gaze. He looked at the Chinese boy, not quite making eye contact, as they walked along the sidewalk, keeping his distance.   
  
Wufei shook his head. "I apologize, Maxwell. I behaved in an unjust manner."   
  
Duo blinked, decided he meant it, and nodded. "Forgotten."   
  
"Yeah," Quatre said, teasing again. "Wufei's found a girl he likes."   
  
Listening to the way he said it, as if Wufei's choice was odd, Duo was certain that Quatre preferred boys in general. Looking at the way Quatre leaned against Trowa as he said it made him certain that Quatre preferred Trowa in particular. Father Riordan would not approve.   
  
"Kisama! She's more than just a girl!" Wufei bristled.   
  
"When are you gonna talk to her?" Quatre asked.   
  
"So why do you guys all have wings on your sleeves?" Duo asked, looking for something to break up the fight he saw brewing but wouldn't get him in trouble.   
  
"Oh, we're the Fallen Angels," Quatre said. Duo saw Trowa wink at him -- thanks for the diversion, he decided. "Heero's are white because he's the pure one -- in heart if not in mind or body." Heero turned on him with an icy glare. Quatre blanched and gave him a weak smile. "Trowa's are green because he's tall and cool like a tree in summer." He laughed softly. "And I wanted them to match his eyes." He stared up at those eyes -- or at least one of them -- for a moment and Duo knew he'd been right about those two. "Mine," Quatre pointed to his own sleeve, "are gold like the Arabian sands."   
  
"Quatre's Arabian, you know," Trowa said, softly.   
  
Duo looked doubtful. "I didn't know Arabs had blond hair and blue eyes, or fair skin."   
  
"I think he must be a descendant of T.E. Lawrence," Heero said and chuckled.   
  
"And Wu-chan's--"   
  
"WuFEI."   
  
Quatre ignored the interruption, "-- are grey. Why is that again?" He smiled innocently at Wufei. "Sometimes your mind is just too Chinese for me."   
  
"Justice is grey."   
  
"I thought justice would be white," Duo said.   
  
Wufei shook his head. "Justice is about right and wrong -- black and white -- and finding the balance between them. Grey."   
  
Heero nodded as if he understood. Duo decided it must be an Asian thing.   
  
"What color do you want your wings to be, Duo?" Heero asked, spearing him with blue eyes, adding to his prayers for the night. Last night, his second night watching at Duo's window, he'd decided he liked trying to guess how many times Duo had thought about him.   
  
Duo wondered how his own face looked whenever he met Heero's eyes. He hoped it wasn't like Quatre's had looked earlier. He forced himself to thing think about the question. "Uh, if I ever joined up with you guys I'd really be a fallen angel. Their wings are always black."   
  
"Mmmm," Quatre said. "Good choice. They would go perfect with Heero's. Oops, here we are. See ya."   
  
They were indeed at the corner. The other three boys walked on, leaving Heero and Duo with a moment of privacy. "Tomorrow morning, koi?"   
  
"OK," Duo said. It wasn't until later that he realized Heero had been asking. He didn't need Heero's protection, any more. Wufei was apparently reconciled to him being Heero's. Duo didn't like that idea, but he had to admit, Heero didn't seem to be a bad guy. How many street thugs knew who T.E. Lawrence was?   
    
+  
  
The next morning, Friday, it was raining. Duo sat at the kitchen table eating his corn flakes and watching Mrs. Murray drink her coffee. He didn't look forward to the wet walk to school. The knock came at the door at 7:25.   
  
"Who could that be at this hour on a morning like this?" Mrs. Murray asked as she went to the door.   
  
A moment later Duo heard Heero saying, "I thought Duo might like to share my umbrella." He grabbed his backpack and ran to the door before Mrs. Murray could say, "No."   
  
"Thanks, Heero." He saw Mrs. Murray's eyes narrow with doubt. "I wouldn't want to catch a cold." He said it to Heero, but it was for Mrs. Murray's benefit. He felt a little guilty for playing on her motherly instincts, but he did not want to get soaked, and there was a chance he'd get sick if he did. It didn't make his list of sins.   
  
Duo saw her face relax a bit. He ploy had worked. She nodded and said, "Be careful boys," giving Heero a look that told him *she* would take care of *him* if anything happened to Duo. She watched them to the steps, then closed the door.   
  
Heero slid his arm around Duo's waist and pulled him close as they walked down the steps. Duo jerked away from the contact and found himself standing in the rain.   
  
"It's the only way we'll both fit under this umbrella," Heero said.   
  
Duo tried to squeeze in without touching the other boy. His left side was still getting wet.   
  
"Look," Heero said. "You put your arm around me. That way you won't feel like I'm trying something."   
  
He really had no other choice if he wanted to stay dry. Sighing, he slipped his arm around Heero's waist. Still a few drops on his shoulder. He pulled them together so their hips brushed against each other. That solved it. He looked at Heero and nodded, "OK," and they headed down the front walk to the street.   
  
"Where are Trowa and Quatre and Wufei?" Duo asked as they reached the corner -- Heero's usual boundary.   
  
"They took the bus because it's raining."   
  
"Why didn't you take the bus?"   
  
Heero smiled at him. "Because I told you I'd walk you to school and I figured you could use the umbrella. I didn't see any in your umbrella stand Tuesday."   
  
"Oh." Heero was right. He didn't have an umbrella. ... But maybe this is just an excuse to put his arm around me, Duo thought. He looked at Heero suspiciously. Or to get me to put my arm around him.   
  
Heero glared at him. It wasn't a pleasant experience, Duo decided. He knew why the other boys always fell before it. "I told you, I won't do more than kiss until you ask for it."   
  
Duo had been considering what that "more" might be ever since Heero had pressed him against the wall and planted warm, dry lips against his -- only two days ago? Four "Hail Mary's". He'd tried to find out in the school library, but the handful of books on dating and what boys and girls did together didn't tell him anything. Most of them didn't even talk about kissing. There were no books on what boys and boys might do together other than play sports. He didn't think Heero was talking about a friendly game of basketball.   
  
No, Duo had a feeling that whatever Heero was talking about must be one of those "sins of the flesh" Father Riordan always talked about in chapel after he caught one of the boys kissing a girl. Duo he knew he wouldn't recognize a sin of the flesh if it walked up and bit him. Maybe if he knew what they were he could avoid them. Well, school wasn't going to be any help. He certainly couldn't ask Father Riordan. There was only one way to find out.   
  
"What 'more' are you talking about?" If he hadn't had his arm around Heero's waist, he'd have walked out into the rain when Heero stopped. "Well?" He looked up and saw the faint smirk. Yep. He was in up to his armpits now.   
  
"I'll show you after school," Heero said. He saw the suspicion leap back onto Duo's face. "Not that way," Heero snapped, annoyed that Duo thought he was going to take him the first chance he got.   
  
Actually he did want to take him the first chance he got, but something about this boy was different. Something he couldn't quite lay a finger on. Well, he had all day to think about it, but they only had a few minutes to get to their respective schools. He took a step forward and they continued their walk. "I have a book that'll show you how it starts, but you don't want the nuns to catch you with it. They might decide you're not a good Catholic boy."   
  
Duo knew that if that was the case, Heero's book would definitely tell him more than the books in the library had. It was dangerous ground, but he would be careful. Besides, he came back to his original reasoning, knowing what it was, he could make sure Heero didn't do it to him. "OK," he said as they paused at the gate. "I'll see you after school."   
  
Heero watched him run the short distance to the covered sidewalk that led to the school building and smiled. It took him a minute to realize it wasn't just because Duo was beautiful.   
  
+

Duo had been nervous and excited all day. He knew the book Heero had promised him would be something forbidden, but he wanted to see it anyway. The more he thought about it, though, the more he had to admit that "knowing what to avoid" might not be his only reason. Mowing Mrs. Murray's lawn Saturday should make up for it. Heero was waiting for him with the umbrella again. He ran to him and, as soon as they were out of the gateway, put his arm around Heero's waist so he could stay dry.   
  
Having his arm around Heero felt kind of nice too. Heero's waist was slender and Duo could feel the muscles moving at the small of his back as he walked. He had kind of noticed that on their walk to school. Now, he decided he liked the way they felt against his arm. He decided they felt... nice.   
  
"Well?" Duo said as they turned the first corner, wondering if Heero had changed his mind.   
  
"Just a little further." A minute later he turned them into the alley. This time he led Duo further -- to a staircase that led to an abandoned basement entrance. It was covered, dry and private. He put the umbrella aside. "Kiss me, koi."   
  
"No."   
  
"Do you want the book?"   
  
Duo considered, then remembered how Father Riordan was always saying the thought was as bad as the deed. If that was the case, maybe the deed didn't merit any more penance that the thought. Four "Hail Mary's". He added two more just to be safe. "OK."   
  
He watched as Heero pressed him back against the wall and leaned forward, touching his lips. The scent of vanilla filled his nose. He felt Heero sucking on his lower lip, pulling it down. This was different. He closed his eyes, letting the tingling sensations run through him undisturbed by vision.   
  
It felt good. Heero's tongue touched the inside of his lip. He jumped, surprised. It pushed up against his teeth. Well, Heero seemed to know what he was doing, and if he was going to do the penance, he might as well make the sin worth it. He let his jaws spread as Heero's tongue crept into his mouth, reaching for his tongue. Duo brought it to him.   
  
His eyes opened wide as he felt Heero sucking, pulling their tongues into his mouth. Heero's eyes were closed. Duo let his tongue touch the roof of Heero's mouth, Heero's tongue teasing the bottom of it, moving it around to his teeth, his cheeks, introducing it to his whole mouth as their lips worked against each other. Then Heero was pushing back into Duo's mouth, gently exploring the soft insides. This was definitely better than the last one.   
  
Duo felt dizzy, his legs wobbly. Heero pulled away, breaking the kiss and air rushed into Duo's lungs. "You have to remember to breathe, Duo," Heero said, panting slightly. "Is that the first time you've ever been kissed?"   
  
He knew Mrs. Murray didn't count, but he didn't want Heero to know what a novice he was. Then he remembered. "No," he said, defensive.   Heero laughed. "Is it the second?"   
  
Duo nodded. Oh well. He couldn't lie.   
  
"Did you like it?"   
  
Duo looked at his feet, ashamed to answer -- and noticed the slight bulge just below his belt.   
  
"I thought you did."   
  
He sounded... relieved? Duo glanced up and saw Heero looking at his crotch, then Heero met his eyes. "You are a damn good Catholic boy," Heero said, licking his lips. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a thin book. "Here. This is the first one."   
  
"First one?" Duo looked at it. "Hey. This is just a comic book." He looked again. "Hey, they look like me and you. And what's this stuff on the front?"   
  
"It's a Japanese comic book -- a doujinshi -- and that's Japanese writing."   
  
"I can't read Japanese."   
  
Heero laughed, taking the book from him. "You won't need to. There aren't that many words." He turned Duo around and stuffed the book into his backpack. "It reads backwards from English books, so start at the back. Just look through it tonight before you turn out the light. Oh, and you don't want Mrs. Murray to find that or she'll put you in a convent."   
  
"Monastery. Girls go to convents, boys go to monasteries"   
  
"Whatever. Let's go before she thinks I've waylaid you and ruined you."   
  
They walked back into the rain under Heero's umbrella. Duo wasn't sure, but he thought he might have just been ruined. No, Heero acted like there was more -- a lot more -- than kissing, but Duo didn't know how anyone could survive anything more devastatingly pleasant than that kiss. The electric thrill that had run through him as Heero's scent filled him and their tongues touched, the taste of Heero's mouth. Heero's strong hands on his shoulders, the way Heero's tongue had felt in his--   
  
"Duo?" Heero's voice snapped him out of the memory. "Be sure you don't think about kissing in front of Mrs. Murray."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Heero's free hand brushed against the front of his pants. Duo saw the bulge had become quite noticeable. "Uh..."   
  
"Don't worry," Heero told him. "It'll pass if you think about something else. Tell me about your Catechism class."   
  
Duo brightened and set about trying to explain everything to him. Maybe he could convert Heero. Then Heero could go to St. Brigid's together and they could really be friends.   
  
When they reached Mrs. Murray's door, Duo's pants fit normally again. He realized, as he waved goodbye, that Heero hadn't been interested in the Catechism, he'd been helping him forget the-- Duo thought about his homework instead.   
  
+  
  
Mrs. Murray always went to bed early on Friday nights. Duo had neated up the living room and had washed and put away the dishes for her. He'd decided prayers may not be enough to make up for the kiss after all. He lay on his belly on his bed in his boxers and got to the thing he'd been waiting for all evening, the comic book -- no, he'd called it a... doujinshi. He'd hidden it under his pillow when he got home. Now he would find out what Heero was really after.   
  
He looked at the cover. The strange Japanese characters made no sense to him, but the boy on the cover looked a lot like Heero, and the boy he was thinking about looked a lot like Duo -- even had a long braid. He knew they couldn't be, who would draw a comic book about them? Especially a comic book about them kissing and stuff. He decided to pretend they were anyway.   
  
He opened the book. The pictures were black and white, and there weren't any words. He didn't need them to follow the action. The first page showed Heero sitting in a bedroom working on something at a desk. He scanned the panels and pages as they showed Heero thinking about him, then getting up from the desk, followed by several long, indistinct views of him taking off his tank top and shorts.   
  
When he turned the page again his mouth dropped open. The first page showed Heero's butt as he bent over, pulling down his briefs. He'd never really looked at another boy's butt. He'd caught glimpses in the showers after PE, but the teacher, Father Padraig, was a sharp Jesuit who extracted penance in the boxing ring from any boy who looked too long in the wrong direction. Everyone quickly learned to keep their eyes on the wall in front of them. Now Duo saw smooth muscle, defining a hard hemisphere split by a deep crack. At the bottom of that crack was the faintest glimpse of a puckered hole.   
  
He stared at the picture of Heero's naked butt for a while. It was beautiful -- but why? He gave up trying to figure it out. It was just beautiful. That was all there was to it. He wondered if others boys' butts looked like that. Carefully pulling up a dozen fleeting, unintentional views in the gym shower, he decided not.   
  
The second page showed Heero's naked body from behind. The lines and curves of muscle in his back sweeping down to his narrow waist, that butt again -- Duo couldn't find words to describe it -- curving into the tops of his thighs. He turned the page again.   
  
His mouth opened wider and he turned the book sideways to get a better view of the two page spread of Heero, from the front, standing there, completely naked, legs slightly apart, lips parted, eyes closed, thinking about him, one hand at his crotch but concealing nothing -- in fact, pushing it out further so it was clearly visible. Duo had never seen him without his jacket -- certainly never naked -- but based on what he'd felt when Heero held him against the wall and pressed against him, and as he'd walked with his arm around Heero's waist, and the feel of Heero's leg as they'd walked under the umbrella, he thought it was probably close to what Heero really looked like.   
  
He studied the picture, committing it to memory. The open mouth, the tip of the tongue visible, was an invitation that made his lips burn as he remembered the afternoon's kiss and the feelings it had stirred in him. His eyes walked down the long, corded neck to the broad shoulders, finely muscled. Then came Heero's chest, the cleft splitting it, clean, hard lines announcing the strength beneath the skin, the small nipples faint arcs and circles drawn almost as an afterthought. His abdomen showed a hint of rippling and a narrow, narrow line of hair that ran from the base of his navel, down his waist, into a thin patch of short hair around his... dick. Duo shivered at the thought. It was a forbidden word at St. Brigid's, but this picture would have been too and all the other words he knew for it were so childish. This was no childish thing. It looked heavy, almost as if it were swollen.   
  
Like his had been this afternoon. Maybe that was it. Maybe thinking about him had made Heero's dick swell like kissing Heero did his own. Thinking the word the second time didn't startle him as it had the first. His fingers touched the page where Heero held himself. Duo blinked. He was definitely going to have to mow the yard tomorrow to make up for this. Maybe more.   
  
He forced his gaze back up the arms studying the curves of muscle, that told him Heero worked out regularly. He wondered what they'd feel like around him. He raced back down the arms, tarrying at the crotch again, not knowing why it excited him so. Maybe because it was different from his. He shivered again and moved down the legs, long and thin, but underlain with fine cables of muscle that whispered strength.   
  
Pausing in his study, he became aware of the swelling in his boxers, pressed uncomfortably against the bed, and flipped over onto his side, facing the window, the book before him. He turned the page again. Now Heero was laying on his back on his bed. Some of the panels showed his hand fondling and squeezing himself, some his hand moving up and down, and some his face as he did it. He seemed to like it. And at least once a page, one of the panels showed he was thinking about Duo -- his body, kissing him, holding him, touching him.   
  
It ended quickly. Some words he couldn't read -- all made up of one or two simple, repeating characters. Heero's face, mouth open, eyes closed, clearly in ecstasy of some kind. Then a view from his crotch that swept up to his face, a single repeated character on his lips as something came out of his dick. Duo thought at first he was peeing on himself, but it didn't make sense that he'd go through all that effort just to pee on himself, or that it would feel that good.   
  
The last pages showed Heero laying on the bed staring up at him, a smile on his face, his dick small again; his hand coming up to his lips; a closeup of his tongue tasting the liquid on the fingers; him sucking on his fingers and thinking about Duo laying next to him.   
  
He turned the last page and found a last picture of Heero on the bed, eyes closed, maybe asleep. Written in the margin were English letters. "Try it."   
  
Duo realized he was breathing heavy.   
  
Duo realized that somewhere during the whole experience his hand had slipped into his boxers. He was feeling himself much as Heero had in the doujinshi. He didn't yank the hand back, though. It felt good.   
  
Try it.   
  
He thought about that. This was definitely in the "sins of the flesh" category. He'd never done one of those before, but he knew they were bad. Well, having started, he'd have to do the penance anyway. He could weed the front flower bed tomorrow after he mowed the yard. That would be more than enough, he was sure.   
  
He turned back to the beginning of the book, running through the pictures again, pausing at the two-pager of Heero, finishing. He got up and walked over to his dirty clothes pile, finding a sweaty T-shirt and walked back to the bed. If he reacted like Heero had in the book, he might need something to clean up the mess. He didn't want Mrs. Murray to know about this. He pulled off his boxers and slid his hand down to his naked crotch, trying to emulate Heero's pose.   
  
+  
  
Heero had been careful to choose a steady position in the tree tonight. He'd scouted it out over the past three nights until he knew it well -- as well as he knew Duo's almost naked body. He'd watched the boy reading through the doujinshi, knowing when he got to the spread. He'd seen the hand slide into those very un-Catholic red boxers. He'd felt his own desire surging, but had ignored it.   
  
Then he saw Duo get up and...   
  
Naked. Damn! He was beautiful posing like that. Uncircumcised like many good Catholic boys -- but then Heero remembered Duo had been an orphan before he became a Catholic boy, so maybe that wasn't it. He had less hair than Heero and it was rich brown like the hair on his head. Beautiful. A too-short glimpse of his ass as he sat on the bed, then he lay down. Damn, Yuy. You know how to pick them.   
  
He smiled as Duo mimicked the pictures in the book, long fingers wrapped around himself, moving up and down, slowly at first, then faster as he got the hang of it and felt how good it was, flailing on the bed until he reached the explosion of pleasure. The warm, creamy fluid splattered over his chest and belly, his soft cries of bliss carrying through the open window to where Heero sat. He watched the last drops oozing out to cover Duo's hand.   
  
Heero was sure it was his first time. He wanted nothing more than to creep along the branch to the porch roof, climb in the window and take him there and then and to Hell with what Mrs. Murray may find out. But he'd promised Duo he'd let him ask, and so he would. It would take longer, but Heero knew the day would come when Duo would want him. Then...   
  
He let the thought rest and watched as Duo lay there in the aftermath, seemingly unconscious, breathing rapid. Finally, the hand moved toward his mouth. Heero had wondered if he'd try that too. A tentative taste, then Duo swallowed the fingers greedily, cleaning them one by one. The hand returned to gather more of the nectar and brought it to the mouth. When it finished, there wasn't much left to wipe off with the T-shirt. Heero smiled. That was a promising sign. It was one of his particular kinks, but he always wanted his lovers to like swallowing as much his he did.   
  
Duo took the T-shirt and buried it in the dirty clothes pile, giving Heero a view straight to the bottom of the cleft in his butt as he bent over. Heero zoomed the binoculars on the tiny, deep-pink rosebud. A tight, cherry ass. Well he'd do something about that soon enough, and he'd make sure Duo enjoyed it. He had a feeling that it would always be tight, though, even after he claimed Duo's virginity. That was fine by him.   
  
Duo stood and walked back to the bed, pulling on his boxers. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at the doujinshi for a moment before taking it to his chest of drawers and sliding it into the bottom drawer, burying it under the clothes there. He went back to the bed and laid down and turned out the light.   
  
Heero sat staring at the dark window. This time, instead of replaying Duo, he thought about why he wanted Duo so badly. He was beautiful, yes. Heero lusted for his body, yes. But why had he picked Duo in the first place? There were other good Catholic boys at St. Brigid's who looked just as good. He could have selected any of them. Maybe it was the innocence that Duo radiated. The others boys had a hint of worldliness about them that reminded him of himself.   
  
He remembered how he'd felt just a few minutes earlier when he thought about making sure Duo enjoyed their first time together. Maybe he really liked the boy. Maybe he really cared about him. He'd never worried much about what the other boys he'd slept with felt. Oh, he'd wanted them to like it so they would come back for more, but he'd been most concerned about his own pleasure. If they couldn't deal with that, there were plenty of other fine fish in the sea.   
  
When he thought about taking Duo and Duo enjoying it, it wasn't the same. He hadn't really thought about himself. Yes, he was sure he would enjoy it too, but Heero wanted Duo to enjoy their first, and every other, sexual encounter. He wanted Duo to enjoy more than that. He wanted Duo to enjoy being with him, even when they weren't making love. He was no longer sure he could find a better catch than this innocent Catholic boy. Maybe he was in love with Duo.   
  
He shook his head. The other three Fallen Angels would laugh at that. He had a reputation for being a taker even among them. He and Wufei had never been able to come to an accommodation because Wufei wouldn't put up with his demands for experimentation -- ending anything between them before it could start. He'd shared Trowa's and Quatre's bed a few times. It had been fun, exciting, but as he'd watched them making love together while he rested, or even just sitting there holding each other, he'd understood that they had something he had never known. They welcomed him and tried to make him comfortable with them, but it wasn't the same. In the end, he'd given up on that avenue. Maybe he needed his own Quatre.   
  
Maybe that was Duo.   
  
If that was the case, he would need to be careful. He didn't want to rush Duo. He didn't want him to feel he'd taken advantage of his innocence. It might take a little longer than he'd planned to get into Duo's pants, but if taking his time got him what Quatre and Trowa had, it would be worth it.   
  
Yes. He'd take his time. Maybe he should talk to Quatre about it. The boy chattered, but he could keep a secret and was wiser than Heero was about such things.   
  
Heero sat in the tree, guarding his sleeping angel for another hour before he climbed down. Tonight, alone in his room, he knew who he would be thinking about.    
  
+

Saturday. Duo woke knowing something was different. Then he remembered what he'd seen and done last night. He grinned. Then he remembered what he'd said he'd do to atone for it. He frowned.  Well, better that than telling Father Riordan. He was going to confession this afternoon, so he'd better get up and get to work.   
  
After mowing the yard and weeding the flower bed and raking up all the debris and putting it in trash cans on the curb -- Duo had decided to be sure he had everything covered before confession -- it was almost noon. He had maybe two hours before Mrs. Murray would want to leave for St. Brigid's and Father Riordan. Just enough, if he hurried.   
  
Out of the shower, he opened the bathroom door a few inches and listened. Mrs. Murray was moving around in the kitchen downstairs. Safe. She wouldn't see him. He ran naked along the upstairs landing to his room. He'd closed the door before he saw Heero sitting on his bed.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"I thought we could go for a walk in the park this afternoon." Heero smiled faintly.   
  
"I have to go to confession."   
  
"So Mrs. Murray told me. She said we can go after we walk her home." He saw Duo's look. "I'm coming with you. I've always wanted to see the inside of one of your cathedrals."   
  
"St. Brigid's isn't exactly a cathedral, Heero. Mrs. Murray let you into my room?" Duo blushed bright red as he realized he was naked in front of Heero.   
  
"I can be a very nice guy when I want to be. We had a little chat. She trusts me about as much as she trusts anyone who isn't Irish or Catholic." His eyes meandered up and down Duo for a moment. "Turn around, koi."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Just turn around for a minute." Duo did. "Mmmm. Nice. Now, hurry up and get dressed or you'll make Mrs. Murray late."   
  
Duo blushed deeper as he realized what Heero had been doing, but part of him -- the part that liked the kisses and the pictures in Heero's book -- was glad that Heero liked what he saw. He pulled on his boxers, pants and T-shirt, then sat down on the backless chair beside the bed and began brushing his hair. It took an hour. He felt Heero's eyes on him the whole time.   
  
As he separated three sections for braiding, a wisp of vanilla wafted over him and Heero's hand caught his. How did he get so close without me hearing him, Duo wondered.   
  
"Let me," Heero said.   
  
Duo turned on him, "Oh, like you know how to braid hair?"   
  
"Only one way you can find out."   
  
Duo thought about it. The worst thing that could happen would be he'd have to braid it again, and it was a pain to get started by himself. "OK."   
  
Heero's hands took the hair and began shaping the braid.   
  
It felt good having someone else's hands moving through his hair like that. Sometimes Heero tugged a bit while pulling the braid tight, but never so much that it hurt. As he moved down, Duo felt Heero's knuckles resting against his neck, then his back. It felt good, like a gentle massage. Heero's hands traveled past the small of his back, then they were brushing against his butt, nudging the crack, fingertips ghosting against his cheeks. Duo was about to complain about it when Heero pulled the end of the braid up and held out a hand. Duo passed him a short blue ribbon from the bedside table, waited as he tied it off, then walked over to the dresser and looked at it in the mirror.   
  
"Not bad." Actually, it was better than what Duo usually did, but he didn't want Heero to think he'd liked it.   
  
He saw Heero coming up behind him in the mirror. Firm hands settled on his hips. Heero leaned against him, chin on his shoulder, looking at them in the mirror. Duo felt something nudging against his butt, reminiscent of Heero's knuckles earlier. Duo knew it wasn't his knuckles.   
  
"Want a quick kiss before confession?"   
  
"No."   
  
"After, then."   
  
Duo felt himself nodding. That would give him a whole week to find a way to make up for it and the thoughts it would bring.   
  
"Let's go," Heero said. "It's almost 2:00. We don’t want to be late."   
  
+  
  
"So, you didn't tell the priest about the doujinshi?" Heero asked as they walked along the path in the park.   
  
Duo blushed. "You're not supposed to listen to that."   
  
Heero shrugged. He wasn't Catholic. He'd listen if he wanted to. There was nothing Duo had told Father Riordan that surprised him. Just the usual fare of thinking angry thoughts about this person and being unkind to that person and saying something impolite about the third person. Nothing dramatic. Nothing like what he'd witnessed last night.   
  
"Why do you think the yard looked so nice?" Duo asked.   
  
"Aa. So you tried it?" So that was what he'd done to pay for his pleasure. Silly Catholic boy.   
  
Duo didn't answer. "Is that what boys do with each other?" He looked at the trees, the gravel, the bushes, anywhere but Heero.   
  
Heero chuckled. "How many boys did you see?"   
  
"Well, just you really."   
  
"Me?"   
  
"Yeah, the boy in that book was you, right?" He met Heero's eyes, automatically adding four "Hail Mary's" to his list. "And you were thinking about me."   
  
Heero's hands fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. "What makes you think I'd pose for an artist drawing that kind of book?"   
  
Duo frowned. "Oh. It wasn't you then?"   
  
Heero just looked at him, a hint of the glare on his face.   
  
"Oh." Duo seemed disappointed.   
  
"That's one of the things boys can do by themselves." He sighed. "I think it's more fun when there are two boys together, though. I'll bring you the next book on Friday."   
  
"There's another?" As he asked it Duo remembered Heero saying something about this being the "first" book. He'd been too surprised by the faces on the cover to pursue it at the time.   
  
"There are several others." Heero laughed. "I don't want to overwhelm you with too much at once."   
  
"Will it have two boys in it?"   
  
Heero looked at him, considering. Duo seemed very eager to move on to bigger and better things. No, best not to rush him. Best to move slowly. "That's a couple of books down the road. But I think you'll enjoy the others too. They'll teach you things you can use when you finally ask me for more." He grinned as they turned into a small tree-shrouded arbor beside the overgrown path in this disused part of the park. "Ah, here we are, koi. A private place."   
  
Heero turned, catching Duo in his arms and holding him close. He brought his lips to Duo's and was surprised to find his good Catholic boy's mouth open and waiting. He felt Duo's arms close around him, hands digging into the muscles in his back, bringing a small mental sigh of contentment. He's coming along nicely, Heero thought as he tasted Duo's tongue in his mouth. I just need to be patient and let it happen when he's ready.   
  
+  
  
For the third Friday in a row, Heero perched in the tree. Last week he'd been rewarded with a view of Duo giving himself a blow-job. Duo hadn't seemed to mind that the boy in the second book looked like him. Heero had been pleased to see Duo was flexible enough for it and even more pleased when Duo sucked down every last drop. He seemed to like that part as much as Heero had hoped. Perfect.   
  
Tonight was important. He'd told Duo what he'd need when he gave him the book, but hadn't told him why. He'd made him promise not to look inside the doujinshi until he went to bed.   
  
Like clockwork, Duo walked into the room and began undressing. Those red boxers still got to Heero every time he saw them. They didn't stay on tonight. Duo didn't know what was in the book, but he knew he was going to try it. Heero liked that. He was adventurous, willing to take risks. Well, tonight was going to be a new ball game.   
  
Heero smiled at the pun and watched as Duo lay on the bed, fondling himself as he opened the book. Heero knew what he was seeing as he turned the pages and watched his face as he paused, gaping at the new act before him. After a few minutes, he moved on, slowly, then more rapidly as the book showed the progression of pleasure, finally ending in the release. As always, Duo flipped through the book again, reviewing the process. Then he went through it a third time.   
  
He was uncertain, Heero decided. He could understand that. He was asking a lot of his good Catholic boy. That was why he'd chosen to draw himself this time instead of Duo. He had hoped it would put Duo more at ease to see another boy doing it first -- make him feel it wasn't so weird.   
  
Finally, Duo turned on the bed and lay on his belly, letting his legs hang over the side, ass to the window -- Heero had been hoping he'd do that. Duo didn't know he was there, of course, but for some unknown reason he always put the action right where Heero could see it. Heero adjusted the binoculars for a very close view as Duo dipped his fingers in the Vaseline and moved one to the tight pucker, touching it tentatively. His vision filled with Duo's finger and the rosebud.   
  
Delicately, as the book had shown him, Duo ran his finger in circles, gently pressing. Heero saw the first flutter of opening and Duo's finger sank in to the second knuckle. It paused for a moment. Heero moved the focus up and out and almost laughed aloud at the surprise on Duo's face and his struggle to look over his shoulder to see what was happening. Duo's eyes grew wider and Heero moved back down. The finger was moving, circling, stretching the hole. Moments later a second finger joined it. A quick glance back up. Duo's surprise had passed into pleasure. The third finger penetrated deep inside him, and again the fingers moved, stretching the muscles. Heero saw them spread the opening and got a glimpse of the warm, moist interior before Duo stopped and removed the hand. He saw a look of disappointment at the sudden vacancy.   
  
Don't worry, Duo. I know how it feels to be empty like that. It's worth it.   
  
He nodded as Duo took the zuchinni, rubbed the narrow end with Vaseline and pressed it against his loosened hole. Heero hadn't been sure he could take anything larger. That's right. Just take your time and be-- He winced as the green squash slipped in two-thirds of its length in a single push. That had to be uncomfortable for a first timer. Then he heard the soft "Mmmmmmmm". He had underestimated him. Duo stretched quickly and deeply, he noted. That could be useful knowledge.   
  
He watched as his proxy began to move in and out, drawing more soft moans from Duo. He saw Duo's erection surge from semi-hard to solid in a second as he touched that particular place inside him let out a loud, "Ooohhh!" of pleasure. He stopped, listening -- for Mrs. Murray, Heero guessed -- then flipped onto his back as the book had shown him, his ass still aimed straight at Heero. His hand began moving up and down the hard shaft. Seconds later, a muted shout sounding as if it had squeezed between clenched teeth and he came, harder and more than Heero had seen the first week. That wasn't surprising.   
  
Duo's fingers kept moving the zuchinni inside him long after he had shrunk back to normal. Good, he liked it, Heero thought. His only regret was that Duo's head had been on the other side of the bed. He would have loved to see his good Catholic boy's face as he had his first two-way orgasm. Well, he'd have plenty of opportunities to see it later, and he would make sure Duo found it as good as the first time every time.   
  
He saw Duo slide the zuchinni out. No blood. He nodded to himself. That was good. He had hoped Duo wouldn't hurt himself this first time -- had been careful in his choices to prevent it. It only took a minute before the tight little pucker returned to normal. Heero smiled when he saw that. He'd guessed right about him staying tight. Duo sat up and cleaned himself, a sight that made Heero want to go help him, then wiped the last wetness off with the T-shirt. He stood, unsteady on his feet, and hid the zuchinni and the doujinshi in his drawer before laying on the bed, naked, and turning out the light.   
  
Heero sat watching the darkened window, considering. Duo had adapted to his little precursor to seduction well. He should be ready for the next step. Next week, he would find out. Eventually, he was able to climb down from the tree and leave. Tonight was going to be a very exciting night when he got into bed. Images of Duo and the zuchinni blurred with imaginations of Duo and him. Yes, very exciting.   
  
+  
  
Heero was frustrated Saturday. He wanted to go meet Duo for a walk in the park and find out what he thought of last night. Unfortunately, Trowa and Quatre were out of town with the school orchestra and he and Wufei had to cover their chores. He knew from trying that Mrs. Murray refused to let Duo have visitors on Sunday. He had to wait until Monday to see Duo, and then, Trowa and Quatre were with them. He was never going to get a chance to see how Duo felt about the third book until Tuesday afternoon when they had orchestra practice.   
  
At least he didn't have to worry about Wufei's presence. Wufei hadn't been with them for the past week and a half. He was too busy walking his girlfriend to school -- Mary Ann, or something like that. He seemed to be very serious about her, moving slowly, even slower than Heero was with Duo. Heero knew that if Wufei felt about her like Heero did about Duo, he'd found the last one he'd ever want. He hoped he did. Wufei's life hadn't been any easier than his. He deserved a little happiness.   
  
He felt Duo's arm slide around his waist. "Is that what you want to do to me?" Duo whispered.   
  
Trowa and Quatre discreetly fell back a few paces. Heero silently thanked them, simultaneously amazed that Duo would talk about it when they might hear.   
  
"Hmmm?" Duo said, squeezing to get his attention.   
  
"Nani? Oh. The next one will show you one of the things I want." Heero wanted Duo. Completely, not just as a bedmate. He wanted that too, but he really wanted Duo and was willing to do whatever it took to convince the boy to be his. This was definitely love, he'd decided. He liked being in love.   
  
"I can't wait."   
  
"We're getting close to St. Brigid's." He dropped a quick kiss on Duo's cheek and felt a little warm rush in his belly when Duo didn't object. "You don't want Father Riordan to see you with your arm around me." No need to ruin his reputation.   
  
+

"This will be your room." He heard just before the knock sounded at the door.   
    
Heero frowned. He'd hoped to keep the room for himself. He was so close to having Duo ask him for it. He wanted the privacy. He needed it. Taking Duo in Mrs. Murray's house would be a dangerous proposition. He sighed. Then again, maybe it didn't matter.   
  
He'd waited at the gate of St. Brigid's for half an hour yesterday afternoon, the all-important fourth doujinshi in his jacket, but the boy hadn't shown. No one had been able to tell him where Duo was -- or maybe they just wouldn't. There had been no one at Mrs. Murray's house.   
  
Damn! Being an orphan was a bitch. Why did shit always have to happen to him?   
  
He wondered if the old woman had grown suspicious of him and had moved them without warning. His first and only foster family had done that to him, leaving him to come home and find the empty house and the social workers waiting to take him to the orphanage. He'd been eight then and, with that firmness of resolve that had always defined his being, he had decided never to let anyone do that to him again. Anytime someone acted like they might want him, he'd shown them they didn't. Now, he'd probably be here until he was eighteen. It wasn't so bad, he told himself.   
  
He shouldn't have let himself become so interested in Duo. He shouldn't have let himself care about Duo. He should have just kept it a simple seduction. He should have treated Duo like any other conquest. He wouldn't make that mistake again.   
  
He opened the door, still frowning. The orphanage director stood at the door, behind him-- Heero froze. Duo? Crying? He felt his determination crumbling.   
  
"Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy." Duo's head jerked up and his violet eyes grew wide. "Heero, would you watch out for him for the next few days, show him the ropes?" The director grimaced. "His foster mother, uh, passed away yesterday."   
  
"Yes, sir. I will." Heero held out a hand. "Pleased to meet you Duo, come in." Duo took his hand, confused, shaking it as he walked into the room. The director seemed satisfied. Heero shut the door in his face. It was the kind of thing the director expected of him.   
  
"He--"   
  
Heero grabbed Duo and clapped a hand to his mouth, whispering, "Quiet. He's still at the door. Play along." Duo nodded, understanding.   
  
He let Duo go and spoke in a normal voice again. "This is your bed. Here, let me take your things."   
  
"Thank you. Heero was it?"   
  
Oh, he was good. "Hai." They heard the director walk away. "Damn, Duo, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Mrs. Murray-- she..." He began crying again.   
  
It tore Heero's heart. The last traces of his commitment to forget Duo and stick to satisfying himself vanished. He took Duo in his arms and held him. "It's OK, Duo. She's in Heaven now with God and the angels and stuff." He didn't believe in Heaven or any god or angels -- except fallen angels. But he knew Duo did, and he knew it was what he needed to hear right now. After a minute, Duo collected himself again, pulling away.   
  
"Th--Thanks." He threw Heero a wan smile. "I'm glad I ended up in your room."   
  
"Here, just lay down on the bed and relax." He'd wanted to say that for so long in an entirely different context. It would have to wait now. This was definitely not the time to try something. He walked over to the desk and collected the pages he'd been working on. "I'll put your things away." He slid them and the pencils and pens into the drawer and turned back to Duo. "You can tell me about it. Then we'll go to dinner." He took Duo's bag over to the second closet and dresser and began unloading it.   
  
Heero had been thrilled when he saw Duo and knew they would be sharing a room, but hearing his story he wished it hadn't happened this way. Mrs. Murray had suffered another heart attack. They'd taken Duo from school straight to the hospital. He'd sat by her bed, not crying as he watched Father Riordan performing the last rites -- precautionary, he was told. He sat there until visiting hours were over, not crying. The nurse came and he convinced her to let him stay, not crying. Mrs. Murray had opened her eyes, seen him, told him to be a good boy. He hadn't cried.   
  
Then the monitors had started screaming and the nurses and doctors had run in, pushing him out of their way. Fifteen minutes later they called the code and filed out, forgetting the boy standing in the corner, not crying. In that moment of alone-ness, he'd gone to her, looking at the body, knowing she was dead. He missed her terribly. He was afraid of what was coming. He had no idea where he was going to go. He cried.   
  
Heero sat beside him, trying to find an occasional word of comfort as Duo repeated parts of his story, but basically keeping his mouth shut. He didn't know what to say in these kinds of situations. He'd never had anyone who was an almost-mother to him as Mrs. Murray had been to Duo. All he could do was sit there, let Duo cling to him as he cried, and hold him gently in response. It seemed to be enough.   
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes after Duo finished, watching each other. Duo was surprised to find carefully restrained tears brimming in Heero's eyes. It made him feel better. Heero cared about him. Heero would take care of him now. He belonged again. Belonging with Heero didn't seem so bad anymore. Actually, it seemed very good. "You said something about dinner?" he said, voice still unsteady as he wiped the wetness from his face.   
  
Heero glanced at the clock. "Yeah. Just a sec." Heero walked over to the desk, picked up his glass of water and returned to Duo's bed. He dabbed his fingers in it, then to Duo's face, wetting it. Using the corner of the sheet, he wiped away the last tracks of tears. "There. Let's go."   
  
+  
  
As they approached the dining hall, Duo's arm around Heero's waist, they spotted the other three Fallen Angels. "Wait right here," he told Duo, parking him against the wall. "I'll be back in a minute." Duo watched him walk over to the other three boys and talk to them for a moment. They all looked at him.   
  
"Hey, pretty boy, looking for a friend?"   
  
Duo jumped and looked up to find a much taller, much older boy -- he must be at least seventeen -- standing over him. "Uh." He cringed away as the boy reached for him.   
  
"You are one fine piece of--"   
  
"Shut up, Jason." Heero's voice was so cold it froze the older boy where he stood. Heero glared up at him as he came alongside Duo and his arm closed around Duo's waist in that tight, possessive hold Duo had always hated. Now, it made him feel safe. "If you lay a finger on him I... will... kill... you." Heero said the last four words slowly, emphatically, his voice even colder than before, leaving no doubt that they were not merely a threat, but a promise. Duo glanced behind him and saw the other three Angels trying to match Heero's glare.   
  
"And if Yuy doesn't, I will," Wufei said softly. Trowa and Quatre nodded.   
  
"Ah, sorry, guys. Didn't know he was taken. No hard feelings?" Their faces told him there were. "Oh, there's someone I need to talk to over there." He hurried away.   
  
Duo breathed. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. Heero's arm relaxed around him as they turned, just a friendly arm now.   
  
Heero bowed slightly to Wufei. "Thank you."   
  
Wufei chuckled. "Justice would be you two together."   
  
Heero's hand slid down to Duo's butt.   
  
"And Wufei always wants to see Justice served," Trowa said, smiling at Duo.   
  
Duo grabbed Heero's hand and moved it back to his waist.   
  
Quatre snickered. "I told you he has spirit, Heero."   
  
Duo looked over and found Heero smiling at him, amused.   
  
"Let's go eat," Wufei said.   
  
They sat around the table talking about school and what they'd done today and what they were going to do tomorrow and Wufei's girlfriend Meiran. The other boys teased him about her gently. Apparently they hadn't even kissed yet. He glanced at Heero, remembering their first kiss and smiled. As they finished, Duo realized none of them had asked him why he was at the orphanage. That must have been why Heero had left him earlier. He'd wanted to tell them so they wouldn't ask. Heero Yuy, he decided, was not nearly the rough, street-hardened tough-boy he pretended to be. Well, maybe he was, but that wasn't all he was. Duo liked that.   
  
After dinner, Heero gave Duo a tour of the orphanage -- the weight room, the basketball courts, the rec room, the library, the small park across the street, where they paused for a while to kiss among the bushes. He also showed him Trowa's and Quatre's room and Wufei's room. "In case you need help."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I told you that a lot of guys would think you're beautiful enough to chase. A few of them live here -- like Jason. Why do you think I've been parading you around like this?" He saw the blank look and smiled. "Good Catholic boy doesn't know anything about the real world. We've made them think you're *with* me. They'll probably leave you alone."   
  
Duo wasn't entirely sure what "with" meant in that context. He was pretty sure it had something to do with the doujinshi he'd missed. He needed to ask Heero about that sometime. He didn't think he wanted to see it right now though. He needed to get himself sorted out first.   
  
Heero led them back to their room.   
  
"You forgot one important thing," Duo said as he walked in behind Heero and closed the door. "The bathroom." He needed to pee.   
  
"Hai."   
  
He turned from the door and saw Heero, shirtless and unbuttoning his jeans. "What are you doing?"   
  
Heero looked at him, confused by the question. "I'm taking off my clothes."   
  
"Well, yeah, but... why?"   
  
"I need a shower. You might want to shower with me for the next few days, just in case a few of the guys didn't get the hint."   
  
"But... but... you're gonna go outside naked?" Actually, Duo wanted to know if Heero looked like the boy in the doujinshi. The top half did. Actually, the top half looked even better. Maybe it was because it was real life, not just pictures on a page. The tiny line of hair tantalized him as it dove into Heero's waistband, reminding him of the dark patch of hair and the heavy-- "Take a shower with you?"   
  
"The showers are like the showers in a locker room. There'll probably be a dozen other guys there. You'll be safe if you're with me. Now strip and get your stuff ready." He saw the hesitation. "Oh, come on, Duo. Everyone here is a guy and knows what a naked guy looks like." He wasn't trying to be mean, but the only way to get over a fear of public showers was to just do it. He pulled off his jeans and underwear.   
  
Duo stared at him for a moment. Heero did look like the boy in the doujinshi. He began unbuttoning his shirt, very slowly. Heero wanted to do it for him, and his pants, and those red boxers he knew would be peeking out any minute. He put it aside, wrapping the towel around his waist.   
  
Later. There would be plenty of time for that later.   
  
+  
  
They walked down the hall together, Duo hoping he wasn't too bright a shade of red. They stood at the urinals together. Heero led him into the showers, holding his hand to steady him on the wet floor and showing him the small shelf for his soap, shampoo and conditioner. Duo pretended it was just like showering in gym class and that everyone had their eyes on the wall lest Father Padraig catch them. He adjusted the spray to a nice, almost-too-hot, pulled the tie off the end of his braid and stepped under the water, letting the hiss drown out the other boys as he began to wash himself.   
  
Five minutes later he felt a light touch on his shoulder. It was Heero. "Wash my back?"   
  
Maybe it wasn't quite like gym. Duo nodded. He stepped over to stand behind Heero and ran the soapy cloth across his back in slow circles. Of course, he had to hold onto Heero's hard bicep to stabilize himself on the slippery tile floor -- or so he told himself -- and he had to watch his step on the floor too -- which just happened to give him a perfect view of Heero's butt. It looked a lot like the beautiful butt in the doujinshi, only better. He washed it too, feeling the firm muscle tensing and releasing beneath his hand.   
  
"I think that's probably enough." Heero said, "Want me to do yours?"   
  
Duo nodded again and stepped under the shower. Heero gently lifted his hair over his right shoulder and let it hang down his chest and thigh. Then the snug grip on his arm, and the cloth was moving across his back, up and down his spine, Heero's fingers occasionally slipping over the edge to touch his skin sending a surge of excitement through him. Heero washed his butt too. That felt very good.   
  
He started to turn around to rinse his back when Heero finished, but Heero held him and whispered, "Keep facing the wall. Some of the other guys get nervous when they see someone sporting a hard-on in the shower." Duo looked down and saw what he was talking about. Heero guided him forward, letting the water fall down his back, then pulled him clear of the spray. "I'll wash your hair for you," he said as he shifted the long mass onto Duo's back again.   
  
That really didn't help Duo's predicament. He couldn't remember anyone else ever washing his hair. It was an intimate, erotic experience, made more so because Heero was doing it. The hands massaged his scalp, working in the shampoo, then began moving down his neck and back, lingering on his butt, then down his thighs, then climbing back up to his head. Little shivers raced through his body every time Heero's fingers pushed through the hair to his skin. Heero moved Duo a step forward to rinse, then repeated the process with the conditioner.   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Huh?" Heero looked around. The other boys were gone. They were alone.   
  
"Heero, please. It hurts," Duo whispered, eyes closed as he faced the wall.   
  
He looked over Duo's shoulder, then reached down and gently teased back the foreskin, relieving some of the tightness. Duo thrust against his fingers as he did. "Better?"   
  
"Heero, please, make it soft."   
  
He considered. That would be dangerous. He wasn't really concerned about being discovered. Most of the other boys knew he was gay. But he didn't want to rush Duo, especially now. "Duo, I don't think--"   
  
"Heero, please!"   
  
He sighed. Duo really wanted this, and he knew what he was asking for. Heero decided he could be careful. "OK, we probably have a few minutes. Just a quick one." He moved up close behind Duo, arranging himself to point up between them, resting along Duo's crack, so he wouldn't accidentally do what he really wanted to do with Duo. Duo wasn't ready for that. Quit thinking about his ass, he told himself as he wrapped the fingers of both hands around Duo's cock, covering all but the tip, and began stroking him quickly.   
  
"Mmmmmm." Duo's pelvis thrust gently in time with Heero's hands, his tight butt cheeks rubbing against Heero. That surprised Heero and stirred him fully erect. "Oh. Heero." It only took a few seconds of Heero's hands enveloping him, moving in long rapid strokes along his length before Duo passed the point of no return. "Ooohhhh!" He spilled himself against the wall, onto the floor, the water washing away the traces of his pleasure. "Mmmm. That feels better, Heero. Thank you." Heero held him for half a minute until he was steady on his feet again.   
  
"Your turn," Duo said, looking over his shoulder at Heero, moving up and down on his toes and pressing against him, teasing him.   
  
Heero hadn't expected the offer, knew he shouldn't accept it, but he wanted it badly, no thanks to Duo's tempting, and Duo was offering freely. There was no chance he could hurt Duo this way. He nodded.   
  
Hair thrown over his left side, toward Heero's back, Duo knelt beside him. Heero hadn't expected a blow-job either, but before he could say anything he found Duo had something else in mind. Duo grabbed him, the right hand's slender fingers closing around his hard cock, the left reaching between his legs to dig gently in his jewels. "Aaaa." He'd waited for that touch for so long, wondered what it would be like. "Nnnnn." Duo's hands had barely begun to move when he felt the pleasure boiling up within him. "Aaaaaa!" He came, splashing against the wall, pouring himself out. It was wonderful. As he finished and felt himself begin to shrink back to normal, Duo's mouth closed over his still-sensitive tip and sucked once drawing a sharp gasp from him.   
  
Duo looked up at Heero, rolling the trace of liquid on his tongue. "Mmm. You taste different." He smiled at the surprise on Heero's face.   
  
Adventurous, daring Catholic boy, Heero though. You are going to have so much fun when we finally move beyond these little forerunners and get to the real thing.   
  
They heard voices in the bathroom outside and Heero pulled Duo to his feet.   
    
"Was I OK?" Duo asked.   
  
Heero grinned. "Very OK. Are you done?"   
  
"For now."   
  
Heero blinked when he thought about what that might really mean. He knew Duo wasn't ready.   
  
+

Back in the room, both pulled on boxers. Duo sat and brushed his hair while Heero took out his papers and pencils and pens. He worked, waiting, knowing what was coming.   
  
Duo finished brushing and watched him for a moment. "Heero, I want 'more' whatever it is."   
  
"Not until you know what it is." Heero didn't look up from the page before him.   
  
"Well, where's the next book? I want to know."   
  
Heero turned to him and shook his head. "Duo, look, you're going through a bad time and you don't know what you want. I'm not going to take advantage of you like this." His lips quirked into a smile, softening the words. "I want to take advantage of you, but only when you're really ready." He put away his work and walked over to Duo, taking the hair from his frustrated hands and braiding it as he had his foster sister's. EX-foster sister's. He pushed the unhappy thought away, turning his attention back to Duo. "I don't want to hurt you. Just be patient."   
  
The words and the act seemed to appease him. When Heero finished, Duo lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Heero saw the sadness creep back into his face. "What's wrong?"   
  
Duo looked at him. "The funeral is tomorrow afternoon."   
  
Heero took his hand. "Want me to come with you? I'll wear a suit and everything."   
  
Duo nodded. "I'd like that."   
  
+  
  
The next day Heero found out how long a funeral could run. He'd been to a couple before, but they'd been simple, graveside services that lasted maybe half an hour.   
  
Mrs. Murray's funeral started at St. Brigid's with a long mass. Lots of flowers. Lots of music. Lots of priests and altar boys moving around and doing things he didn't understand. He spent most of the time pretending to follow the ceremony, keeping his hands carefully on his legs before him, his knee touching Duo's, a gentle reminder of his presence. The rest of the time he spent stealing glances at Duo. Whatever was going on seemed to make him feel better.   
  
Then came the slow procession to the grave. Fortunately, Mrs. Murray was being buried on the church property. As slowly as everyone moved, Heero guessed it would have taken at least an hour if they'd had to walk to another cemetery for the burial. A long speech from Father Riordan, proclaiming what a good woman Mrs. Murray had been and comparing her to various women from the Bible. Heero didn't recognize any names, but he agreed she'd been good to Duo. That counted for something.   
  
When he saw Duo starting to tear up, he slipped an arm across his shoulders and held him -- not possession, not a lover, just a friend. His sharp ears heard a woman behind him whispering what a nice boy he seemed to be, being so kind to poor Duo who he barely knew. He almost smiled at the last phrase, but the first part made him wonder.   
    
Back into the church for another hour as people got up and talked about Mrs. Murray and what a kind, good-hearted lady she had been. Heero could believe their stories of her. He'd seen the way she'd tried to protect Duo from him until he'd convinced her he was safe. After that she'd been quite nice to him, if a little preachy sometimes because he was of no particular religion.   
  
Duo stood and walked up front and thanked everyone and said his piece. When he broke down crying, Heero wanted to run to him and hold him tight, comforting him, but didn't. It wasn't that he cared what the people of St. Brigid's thought about him, but he didn't want to damage Duo's reputation, and he knew Duo needed to cry about it a little more before he could get over his loss. Finally, Father Riordan stood in front of them all and said a prayer for Mrs. Murray's soul.   
  
Afterwards, the others gone, Heero waited as Duo spent a few minutes at one of the candle racks, praying, moving through another ritual of grief and hope, lighting several candles, hand moving from head to chest, shoulder to shoulder. Duo paused to make an obeisance in front of the altar, then walked to where Heero sat and nodded. Heero stood, laid his arm around Duo's shoulders in that chaste, friend hold and they walked out of the church together.   
  
Father Riordan was waiting for them at the door. "Duo, me lad." Duo looked at him, uncertain, knowing the Irish brouge only came out he had something important to say. "Your tuition at St. Brigid's is covered through the end of the school year." He glanced at Heero dubiously. "I expect to see you in chapel Monday morning."   
  
"Thank you, Father. I'll be there."   
  
As they walked through the gate of St. Brigid's, Duo sighed. "Well, I guess I'm not going to be your good Catholic boy for much longer."   
  
"What do you mean. He said you'd still be at St. Brigid's."   
  
"Yeah, but what he didn't say is that I'll have to go the public school next year. Only one more month here."   
  
"Public school isn't that bad," Heero said, and smiled, letting his hand fall to Duo's waist. "Besides, you'll always be my good Catholic boy."   
    
Duo almost turned down Mrs. Murray's street, but Heero gently guided him four more blocks to the orphanage.   
  
+  
  
Four weeks passed as Duo settled into life at the orphanage with its daily rituals of meals, chores and showers. Heero thought Duo liked their showers best, though Heero had been more careful and they hadn't had another like the first one.   
  
Now, Heero hurried down the hall to their room. It was Friday, his night to man the library until it closed at 8:30. After locking up, he'd been cornered by the director, checking up on Duo. Now, it was nearly 9:15. He thought Duo was ready for the next doujinshi, but he'd decided to expand it into a double-issue and it wasn't finished yet. Working on it secretly with Duo sharing the room was difficult, sometimes impossible. He found it funny -- and frustrating -- how the very thing that should have made it easier for him to get Duo in bed was making it harder. Of course, technically, Duo had asked, but Heero wanted to be sure he understood what he was asking for. It could be scary the first time, even if you knew what was going to happen.   
  
He walked into the room. Duo was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Oyasumi, koi." No response. Oh well, he was thinking about something. Probably Mrs. Murray. He still went through little spates of wistfulness every few days. They were becoming less frequent. Heero knew it was a normal part of grieving and moving on. He'd read up on the subject during library duty that first Friday after Mrs. Murray's death.   
  
It was odd for him to be up this late, though. He may not be living in a Catholic home any more, but he was still a good Catholic boy, dutifully saying his prayers and going to bed at 9:00 every night. Heero sat down at the desk and turned on his work light, then opened the drawer and pulled out the last page he needed to finish. The pencils were done, he just needed to ink it.   
  
He looked over it one last time to make sure it was right. It was a two-page picture of him and Duo making love. Duo sitting, legs spread and stretched out before him, Heero with his back to him, kneeling, straddling him, half-impaled on Duo. Duo's head curled around Heero's right side, watching as his hands worked at Heero. Both boys genitals were clearly visible in the picture, and both of their faces made it obvious they were more than enjoying the proceedings. He'd always found it odd that as long as he looked his erotic art as the person drawing it, it didn't turn him on, but if he stopped and looked at it as an observer, he got hard in seconds. He pulled out his pen and prepared to ink the word balloons. And froze.   
  
Penciled in beside the katakana characters were English letters. "Heero!" in Duo's mouth, "Duo!" in his. A book thumped on the desk, startling him. He recognized it -- a book from the library on kana and kanji.   
  
"Is that what you want me to do to you?" Duo asked from behind him.   
  
Oh, shit. He'd gotten suspicious and found it. "Who says I'm not doing it to you?"   
  
"I think we're both doing it to each other."   
  
Heero nodded. That had been his intent.   
  
"I thought you said they weren't us."   
  
Heero shook his head. "No. I never answered your question." He knew he had earned Duo's trust over the past month and a half. He also knew didn't want to lose it.   
  
Duo was quiet for a moment remembering their conversation that day in the park. "You're right." Then he added. "I saw the other pages too. Is this the fourth book?"   
  
"Yes." Heero turned and looked up at him. What he saw made him smile.   
  
He stood, taking Duo by the shoulders and kissing him as he pushed him to the space between the beds. He kissed him again and Duo's mouth opened, drawing Heero's tongue into him. Heero's hands rose to Duo's chest, undoing the shirt buttons at a fevered pace. He pushed it back, pinning Duo's arms behind him as the sleeves caught. He pulled away from Duo's mouth. It tried to follow him, but he was too fast for it. It moved along his neck and the back of his head as he loosed the shirt cuffs so they could slide over Duo's hands.   
  
"I thought you were going to wait until I asked," Duo said as the shirt fell to the floor.   
  
Heero stepped away from him, appraising, uncertain. "Your eyes did ... I thought." He wanted this to be right. "Do you want to do this?"   
  
Duo nodded, grinning, moving to him. "Hai!"   
  
"Tease." Heero chuckled and yanked the T-shirt over Duo's head. As the cloth cleared Duo's face, Heero was on his mouth again, probing deep into the warm, wet opening with his tongue. He traced Duo's teeth and ran circles along his hard palate, then stirred his tongue and retreated. Duo pushed into his mouth, repeating the procedure, eyes opening as Heero's tongue rose to meet his. They smiled against each other's lips as they jousted, Duo finally yielding to Heero, accepting the intrusion again.   
  
His lips were burning, his mouth was steaming, but it felt so good. He loved kissing Heero's lips, feeling Heero's mouth with his tongue, tasting him. Tonight he tasted different. Duo couldn't explain how, but it was something new. He liked new and different.   
  
Heero slid a hand down Duo's chest and gently pinched the nipple.   
  
"Mmmm!" That was very different.   
  
He felt Duo moan into his mouth, saw the lovely blue-violet eyes glaze briefly at the touch. His finger traced through the shallow valley in Duo's chest, sliding down to catch on the gold cross. Heero pulled himself out of Duo's mouth and bent to kiss it, feeling Duo shudder at the touch of lips on his chest, Duo's hands on his head.   
Heero slid his hands around Duo's ass, holding him, and gave a quick, soft nip on the hard nub he'd touched before.   
  
Duo whimpered. Heero's teeth there had hurt a little, but it felt good a lot more than it hurt. "Good. More."   
  
Heero's teeth closed slower, harder until he felt Duo's fingers twine tight in his hair and heard the soft whine escaping Duo's throat -- the precise balance of pleasure and pain.   
  
Duo felt like his body was on fire. The mild pain flamed at that one point and sent a burning, throbbing surge of pleasure through his entire chest to flow out across his skin. His breath ran out, his lungs almost collapsed from the keening exhalation. He moaned, sucking air in, sweating now as Heero released the nipple and moved away. He wanted it back, then felt the butterfly-touch of kisses, tracing a line up his breast-bone, hands drawing curves of white hot flame up his spine. The tender lips moved along his collar bone, up his neck to his ear, over his shoulders and down to the small of his back. A soft nip on the lobe and then the tip of Heero's tongue ran a shivering spiral along ridges and valleys, ending pressed against Duo's eardrum. Duo sighed against him and began tugging at his shirt.   
  
Heero stepped back and let him remove it, then yelped in surprise as Duo grabbed both his nipples between thumb and forefinger and tenderly twisted. Heero sat on the bed, escaping his grasp, and seized Duo by the waistband of his pants, pulling him to stand between his legs. He moved Duo's right hand to his chest and guided the fingers, showing him how to massage the muscle under the skin, tease the hard point in the small rosy circle, and how hard to hold him to reach his own balance.   
  
Heero chest felt good. He'd been in such a hurry he hadn't noticed until Heero showed him how to do it right. On a whim, he reached his left hand up and held Heero's ear, his thumb tracking along the curves and turns much as Heero's tongue had done his.   
  
He smiled at Duo's innovation. He learned quickly. Now, it was time for the next step.   
  
Heero didn't bother with the belt. His fingers opened the zipper and lured out Duo's hard cock and the jewels that hung beneath it. He grinned at it, watching as it drooled in anticipation, then kissed the drop away. It jumped at the contact, bumping against his nose. Another drop. Another kiss. Another drop.   
  
Duo half-shouted, half-squeaked as Heero grabbed him by the waist, yanking him closer and swallowed the head, his lips pushing against the foreskin to move it back the last bit, sucking hard to draw it up again, tongue burrowing the under the ring of skin, bringing whimpers of pleasure as it harried the sensitive tip.   
  
"Mmmm." It was far better than his own mouth had felt. He wasn't all bent up uncomfortably, and Heero knew a lot more about this than he did. He felt himself tingling all over, but especially the end of his… dick, damn it. It was his dick and it felt like it was about to explode as Heero sucked and nibbled and teased it. "Feels good." He tried to buck against Heero's mouth, but felt Heero's arms wrapped around his legs and butt, holding him immobile. Well. Heero knew what he was doing. Duo just stood there gasping.   
  
Heero opened his mouth and pulled back, still holding Duo from behind. Duo stared down at him, panting. "Don't stop."   
  
Heero grinned up at him wickedly and leaned forward again. Duo threw his head back, hands on Heero's shoulders now, eyes closed in anticipation of more. When he felt Heero's lips close in a different place, his head jerked forward and his eyes flew open wide. He watched first one ball then the other being drawn into Heero's mouth. The sight made him tremble, but not with fear.   
  
He felt them rolling against each other in Heero's hot mouth. "Mmmmmm. Heero." Sometimes the constriction bordered on pain, but then they spread apart again and Heero pushed them into his cheeks or nudged them against his teeth or the roof of his mouth, the different textures triggering their own distinct responses. "Ooohh, that feels good." When Heero began sucking on them in earnest, Duo would have sworn he could feel them swelling, about to spill over. "OH! Like that. Mmmm." If Heero hadn't been holding him, he was sure he would have fallen on the floor.   
  
Heero pushed Duo back out of his mouth, kissed away the wetness he was oozing, and smiled up at him. "It gets better." He undid Duo's belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slowly, letting the fabric dance against Duo's pleasure-sensitized skin. Duo stepped out of them and Heero caught each foot, removing the socks. He sat, looking up at Duo's chest, considering, then reached up and unhooked the chain, removing the gold cross and laying it on the bedside table. He finally had Duo naked, hard and wanting him. He kissed Duo's navel, dipping the tip of his tongue into the shallow crater and hearing a giggle.   
  
"That tickles." He was naked before Heero. Completely naked. And Heero liked him that way. It felt good. "What about your pants?" Duo asked. He wanted Heero to be naked too so he could share the feeling.   
  
Heero looked at them, surprised to find them still there, and started to remove his belt. "I want to," Duo whispered, kneeling before him. Heero nodded. He'd hoped he would. He stood, letting Duo unzip and unbutton his jeans, peeling them down to the floor.   
  
Duo didn't waste time. He wanted Heero and he wanted him bad. As soon as he had Heero's underwear clear, he grabbed Heero's hips, spread his mouth over Heero and swallowed his hard dick in a single gulp. He felt himself gag, frustrated. He'd made it past that on himself once and it had felt good. He wanted to do it for Heero.   
  
He felt Duo's throat constricting around the tip of his cock and felt his knees buckle with the sensation. "Duo," he groaned softly. He'd never expected this from his good Catholic boy.   
  
Duo grinned at him as Heero landed on the bed, pulling out of his mouth. "I learned a few things experimenting that your books didn't show." He leaned forward, trying a more subtle approach, right hand in Heero's balls, left around his dick, mouth taking just the head, teasing the slit at the end with his tongue.   
  
"Nnnnnnn." Heero moaned as he felt Duo blowing into the opening, inflating him. His fingers caught in Duo's hair and slowly guided him down the shaft. He'd just proven he could take it whole, now Heero wanted him to take it slowly. It was ecstasy. Duo's lips started at the head of his cock, moving up and down, each dip taking them a few millimeters lower than before, not rushing. He liked it slow. "Tsu." He gasped as Duo's tongue swirled against him in an imitation of his own tongue earlier. "Nnn." Drawing him deeper into arousal as he was drawn him deeper into Duo's mouth. "Nnnnn."   
  
He had smiled at first, hearing the sounds Heero made, different from his own. Now, his mouth was filling with Heero and he didn't have room to smile. As he reached his hand, he moved it up to Heero's chest, pinching his right nipple soft, soft, hard, soft, harder. Heero's moans came in rough, jagged gasps now. He let his teeth touch against the sensitive skin in his mouth, drawing another "Tsu", then concentrated on relaxing his throat as he felt Heero pressing him gently down.   
  
Heero felt the constriction. It released and he sank deep behind it. Then Duo's throat closed over the whole head and part of the shaft. "Aaaaaaa!" Heero could feel Duo's nose pressing into his pelvis. He was all the way in. Duo had swallowed him whole.   
  
Duo felt a moment of panic, knowing he couldn't breathe if he tried, but it vanished as quickly as it came. He knew Heero wouldn't hurt him. He trusted him. He moved his throat in a swallowing motion, feeling Heero's dick as the muscles pressed against it. His fingers closed hard over the hard nub on Heero's chest, unrelenting this time.   
  
Pleasure surged through Heero's body, tearing from Duo's fingers, across his heart, belly, into his crotch and down Duo's throat. "Nnnnn. That's good, Duo," he whispered, shivering as Duo swallowed again and again, throat muscles moving around him for ten, twenty, thirty seconds.   
  
His lungs were beginning to burn. He needed to breathe. He nudged his head back.   
  
No one had ever taken him this deep. It felt so good. He didn't want it to stop. He felt Duo try to draw away. He didn't want it to stop, but he didn't want to scare Duo either. He pulled him back.   
  
Duo almost cried when Heero didn't just let him move, but lifted him off. He'd been right. Heero cared about him. Heero wouldn't hurt him.   
  
Heero felt the rush of air over his cock as Duo inhaled. The fiery point on his chest began to cool as Duo released his hold there.   
  
He was pretty sure Heero was about to come in his mouth. He didn't want that. Well, he did. Heero tasted different than he did, and he liked it. But the doujinshi had promised something he thought would be better. He pulled further back, then completely off. Heero tried to push his mouth back down, but Duo said, "You wanted a different hole in the book." His tongue darted out to tease the tip of Heero's erection, making it jerk.   
  
He'd forgotten that somehow. "Yes." He did. Heero pulled Duo up onto the bed and turned them to lay along its length. The fingertips of his right hand caressed the inside of Duo's thighs stirring a soft cooing sound while his left fumbled briefly in his bedside table.   
  
Heero's hands were callused from drawing and his daily weight lifting routine. At the first touch on the soft skin inside his legs, Duo had thought they would be rough and uncomfortable. He was right about the first part, but the roughness sent electricity racing along his legs to his groin. It was far from uncomfortable. He slid his hands along the hard muscles of Heero's chest and belly. They felt so firm, so soft, so good. He saw the tube Heero had pulled from the drawer. "What's that?"   
  
"KY." Heero said quickly. He pushed Duo's feet along the bed until his heels were about twenty centimeters from his ass and to either side of his hips, toes pointing out, then positioned himself between Duo's legs, wanting to move to the thing he'd waited for so long. "Makes it easier on both of us. Trust me."   
  
"I trust you." He said it simply, calmly, looking at Heero   
  
In those with guileless, violet eyes, Heero saw that Duo meant the words and paused as they sank in. Duo trusted him. His good Catholic boy trusted him completely. He shivered. It was almost enough to make him come right then. Knowing that one thing was as good as everything they were about to do.   
  
Duo saw the shiver, saw Heero's dick jump and his balls dance in their pouch, and knew he'd said something that Heero really wanted to hear. It wasn't a lie. He trusted him. He'd believed he could for a long time. Now he'd proved he could. 

Heero felt a soft smile on his face. "I love you, Duo." He leaned forward, letting his lips brush against Duo's. "Promise you won't leave me?"   
  
"I promise. I love you too, Heero." Duo smiled and saw a tear on Heero's face as he said the words. Heero had told him about the people who had left him. He knew how hard it was for Heero to ask -- to take that risk. Though he'd never thought about falling in love, certainly not with another boy, certainly not with Heero Yuy, it had happened. He wouldn't dream of leaving him.   
  
But right now Duo wanted something else too. "I want 'more'." He fidgeted against him.   
  
Heero kissed him again. "Anything and everything you want."   
  
He pushed up to kneel before Duo and squeezed a large glob of the jelly onto his fingers with one hand as the other closed on the jewels between Duo's legs, rolling them in his hand, squeezing them tenderly. "Remember the third book?"   
  
Duo nodded, grinning in anticipation. Heero's fingers on his balls were sparking the same tingle they had on his legs, only this time, it wasn't dampened by the distance between thigh and groin. This time it was right where the surge hit hardest. He sighed softly as the felt the skin around them tighten, trying to draw them up against him as Heero's fingers stopped their teasing and gently stretched them down. Duo had learned they usually did that right before he came and knew Heero was trying to hold him off. The sensation subsided.   
    
"Relax." Heero brought the other hand into the V of Duo's legs and the fingers rubbed against the tight rosebud.   
  
Duo jumped at the contact. "That stuff is cold," he said, seeing Heero's concern. Heero nodded at him, understanding.   
  
It would warm up soon enough. Feeling him Heero couldn't believe Duo would ever open wide enough. He pressed gently against the pucker with one finger, pressure slowly building, but Duo was still too tight. There was a way to take care of that. He bent his head to Duo chest and closed his teeth on the untouched nipple that stood rock-hard. Duo inhaled sharply and Heero felt Duo's ass swallow his finger to the last knuckle.   
  
The pressure tickling against his hole and the sweet pain on his nipple connected in a searing arc. He felt himself open wide and Heero's finger shoot into him. It didn't hurt. It felt wonderful. The first step toward filling him with Heero. He wanted to be filled with Heero like the book had shown. The finger wasn't moving. He looked up at Heero and nodded, wiggling to tell him what he wanted.   
  
He held it there, wanting to let Duo feel it, grow comfortable with his presence, but Duo was moving against him already. He remembered how quickly he had stretched a month ago. "OK." Duo's eyes closed in anticipation, and Heero began sliding the finger slowly back and forth, bending to search for--   
  
Heero's finger moved in him, loosening him. It seemed to be feeling for something inside him. There was an explosion of sensation as the finger touched a particular spot. He screamed as it tore through him. "Ooooohhhhhh! God!"   
  
He had found it. Heero paused, lifted his mouth from Duo's chest and grinned at him as Duo's eyes opened and a weak smile lit his face.   
  
"That felt really good. Do it again, please." Please, please, please, do it again, Heero.   
  
Heero saw the begging on his face and smirked wickedly as he moved his finger again. "Ooooohhh!" It worked relentlessly, heedless of Duo's soft cries, "Oh! -- Oooh! -- Mmm!", that matched its rhythm.   
  
His awareness dropped into a soft fog as Heero probed him, touching him over and over in that spot that sent shivers of delight through him. He wasn't sure how long it went on, but then Heero pulled out of him. He whimpered at the sudden void inside him. "Don't st-- Oooohhh!" He felt two fingers push against him, gently forcing their way in. He was ready for them. They spread apart as they pulled back, loosening the tight rings of muscle that bound his hole. He could feel their gentle massage relaxing him, preparing him for the next. The hits against that hot spot within him were less frequent now, but they came often enough to put him back into the daze so that he barely felt it when Heero pulled out again and--   
  
He added the third finger after another four minutes. Two fingers was usually enough, but he wanted to be sure he had Duo stretched well. He'd rather have his ass a little loose than have it too tight. It was hard to gauge just how ready Duo was, though. He could feel resistance as he pushed into him, but Duo accepted the fingers with no apparent pain. When he pulled them back, he felt the tightness that returned as the fingers withdrew, only to open as he pushed in again.   
  
"Please, Heero." Duo reached down, his shoulders lifting off the bed, and grabbed at Heero's crotch, tugging on him, stirring him into a full erection again. "I want you. Now!"   
  
"A few minutes more. I don't want to hurt you."   
  
"Damn it, Heero! You're only a little thicker than that zuchinni and your fingers are bigger than mine. I'm ready. Please!" He knew he was ready. He could feel it, even if Heero couldn't.   
  
His good Catholic boy had said, "Damn it". He must be serious. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," Heero said, lifting Duo's legs onto his shoulders, raising Duo's butt off the bed to meet his crotch. Heero quickly rubbed a generous dollop of KY onto his cock, put his left arm around Duo's legs for leverage, moved his right hand to guide his cock, and pressed before Duo could close again. He need not have worried. Duo's greedy ass opened for him, swallowing the head in a single gulp.   
  
"Ooohhh." That felt good. Heero was in him now. But why wasn't he moving? Duo concentrated on the muscles around his hole, trying to draw Heero into him. "I want all of you," Duo sighed.   
  
Heero paused, holding himself just inside, feeling Duo trying to pull him deeper. "Just be patient." The muscles contracted around him again almost bringing him off. "Stop that, you're going to make me come to soon." Duo grew still beneath him and Heero grinned at him. "I want all of you too, but don't rush. I want you to enjoy this."   
  
He thought he'd enjoy even if Heero rushed, but, he reminded himself, Heero knew what he was doing. Duo looked at him, waiting, Heero's dick broaching his hole. It was a tighter fit than he'd expected. He waited a bit more. He didn't like waiting, especially for this, but he trusted Heero. He lay there, feeling the small part of Heero inside him and savoring it. Maybe taking it slow wasn't so bad after all.   
  
Heero felt Duo relax around him. That was what he'd been waiting for. He wrapped both arms around Duo's legs and pulled, drawing him closer.   
  
"Oh." Heero was sliding deeper into him now. "Oh." He felt his mouth open around the gasping syllable. "Oh." He couldn't think of anything else to say. "Oh." Heero, pushing his way into him ever so slowly. "Oh." Filling him. "Oh." Stretching him so gently. "Oh." It felt so good. "Oh." Slow was good.   
  
Heero watched the twistings and softenings of Duo's face as he nudged into the tight, cherry ass he'd dreamed about since that night nearly two months ago when he'd first seen it. He listened to Duo's breathing, rapid as he took Heero's cock, then it slowing into long, irregular breaths as Heero reached deeper into him.   
  
"Mmmm," Duo sighed, then groaned as one of Heero's hands tweaked his right nipple, sending that searingly blissful arc through his body, down to the spot where Heero was pressing into him. He felt himself squeeze around Heero for a second. Oh, that felt good. "I don't feel empty anymore." He giggled.   
  
"You're not." Heero felt himself slide in the last centimeter, his own jewels touching Duo's ass. "Do you know what those are?" he asked, moving out and in just that centimeter so they would rub against Duo.   
  
Duo felt them and knew. He nodded, eyes suddenly solemn.   
  
"And you know what that means?"   
  
Duo nodded again. "I'm yours," he sighed happily. Then he grinned. "Or maybe you're mine since I've got all of you inside me." He concentrated and felt himself squeeze around Heero's dick again, drawing a soft "Tsu" from his lover. 'Lover'. That was a nice word.   
  
Enough words. "Do what you did in the book, please."   
  
My little adventurer, Heero thought, seeing the hunger in Duo's eyes. He moved his right hand, still slippery with KY, to Duo's hard cock. His left hand continued tracing designs around Duo's right nipple, occasionally moving in for a soft nip with thumb and forefinger. He drew out, slowly, hearing Duo whimper as the emptiness came, feeling Duo closing tight in his wake.   
  
Oh, it feels so terrible.   
  
He pushed forward again, slowly, hearing Duo moan as the emptiness fled, feeling Duo opening easily, but still tight before him.   
  
Oh, it feels so good.   
  
Convinced Duo was ready, Heero began moving faster. Duo's whimpers and moans blurred into a single series of soft shouts as he glided in and out. His hand slid up and down over Duo's erection, the fluids oozing from the head further lubricating their contact.   
  
In, out, up, down. In, up, out, down. Up, in, out, down. Duo couldn't keep up with the erratic rhythm. He just let himself feel. His butt was off the bed and he swung slightly with each thrust, bouncing against Heero with the soft, smacking thwap of flesh against flesh. That alone felt good, but rising above it was the feeling of Heero's hand moving on his dick, and the feeling of Heero's dick in his hole as it rubbed against his insides, especially that spot that sent waves of tingling through his body when Heero touched it -- the spot he was touching constantly.   
  
He paced them carefully, slowing, pausing sometimes. He wanted this first time to last.   
  
He was disappointed the first time Heero slowed down, then really upset when he stopped. Why was he stopping? They weren't done yet. Then he felt the searing pleasure begin to fade and realized he'd been on the verge of coming. Heero was taking his time, drawing it out so--. Heero began moving again and he forgot what he was thinking about as the sensual throbbing rippled out from the place where Heero's body collided against his, and where the hand stroked his dick, and where the fingers toyed with his nipple. He heard sounds and knew they were coming from his mouth, but he didn't know what they sounded like.   
  
Heero glanced at the clock. 10:12. He had almost lost it four times, but he'd been inside Duo for over half an hour now. He was proud of himself. He'd seen Quatre and Trowa do "The Long and Slow", as they called it. He'd tried it with them, but had never lasted as much as ten minutes before.   
  
He and Duo were both approaching the precipice again, and Heero knew he wouldn't be able to stop wither of them this time. He slowed, sustaining the moment for a few seconds more, then felt Duo begin to clench around him.   
  
He opened his eyes as he felt the change in their rhythm, finding Heero watching him. He tried to smile, but wasn't sure he did because at that moment, he felt himself drawing tight. Oh! This was it. He was going to--   
  
He drove harder and faster, fingers tight on Duo's nipple, hand racing up and down Duo's cock, shoving Duo toward the edge and rushing quickly after him, watching Duo's face glowing with the ecstasy building inside him, the shouts no longer soft as they raced toward--   
  
"Ooohh! Heero!" He couldn't feel everything at once. He wanted to feel everything at once. He wanted to watch Heero, but he couldn't see clearly, couldn't be sure if his eyes were open or--   
  
The contractions around Heero's cock came in rapid bursts. Dragging him to the edge. He struggled to balance there for a moment, still watching Duo as--   
  
"Ooooohhhh! OOOHH!" Everything resolved into a single, blinding burst of distilled ecstasy that exploded up from his hole and that spot, through his dick and balls and raged across his body like a lightning storm. He was suddenly speechless.   
  
Heero heard a soft gasp as creamy white fluid shot past his nose before arcing down onto Duo's belly, a pool collecting in his belly button, overflowing it into the hollow created as his belly collapsed toward the pleasure inside him. At the same time, Heero felt Duo close tight on him, squeezing him almost painfully as he thrust in again. It threw him off the balance he'd held and left him falling after Duo. "Aaaaaaaaa!" He felt the surge inside him and then the hard stream of his own come shooting into Duo.   
  
It reached over the other sensations tearing through him. He knew what it had to be. "Oh! I can feel you," Duo moaned and he spurted again, the gasp catching in his throat again. This time, it was too much. He was overwhelmed by the storm.   
  
Heero wasn't surprised Duo could feel him coming. He felt Duo shrink around him again. "Aaaaaaaaaa!" He lost track of what was happening as his consciousness imploded into a tight, dark core of ecstasy.   
  
He felt the haze fading. Only three minutes had passed by the clock, but it had seemed much longer. Somehow, he'd stayed in position over Duo without collapsing. Three more minutes passed before he trusted himself to move again. When he did, it was to take the hand that had held Duo's nipple and collect a sample from the still-warm pool Duo had filled.   
  
Duo opened his eyes again as he felt the hand leave his chest and draw a line down to his belly. He knew what Heero was doing. Part of him wanted it for himself, but he saw the longing on Heero's face. A gift for Heero alone, he decided. He's never tasted me before.   
  
As the hand touched his lips, he saw Duo watching him, panting, dazed, smiling. "Mmm," he said. "Good Catholic boys are sweet." Carefully, he pulled out of Duo, lowering Duo's legs from his shoulders, then bent, lapping away all signs of Duo's ecstasy.   
  
He felt empty again. That had always been the worst part of his experiments with the zuchinni. Then he felt two fingers slide into the hole. Better. Heero knew. Heero cared. He sighed, content.   
  
He moved slowly, as much because he wanted to enjoy this as because he was feeling unsteady after that mind-blowing-- He couldn't find a word that fit it. "Fuck" was so vulgar. "Orgasm" was so clinical. "Experience" didn't begin to describe it. He gave up searching and instead listened to the soft murmurs he stirred as his tongue cleaned Duo's belly. Finished, he removed his fingers from Duo's ass.   
  
Discontent. He was empty again.   
  
Heero stretched out beside Duo and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, holding the warm body tight against him. He knew what Duo was feeling after his withdrawal. This had always made it easier when he was the one feeling it.   
  
So much better being held. He could stand the hollow feeling as long as Heero held him. He knew it would fade soon, but Heero holding him distracted him from the wait, comforting him with his peaceful nearness.   
  
They lay together half-asleep in the warm, hazy afterglow of their love making.   
  
Duo stirred against him and said something to him. Heero's brain crawled to a more awake state. The clock said it was 11:22. An hour they'd been dozing. "Nani? What?"   
  
"I guess I'm not your good Catholic boy anymore," Duo said wistfully.   
  
"Silly koi. You are mine, and you are _very_ good, and I will always think of you as a Catholic boy."   
  
Duo smiled and kissed him, catching a taste of himself still on Heero's mouth. He cast a faint frown at Heero as their lips separated. "Why do you always call me a fish?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Koi. It's a fish, right?"   
  
Heero chuckled. "It's short for koibito. It means 'lover', roughly."   
  
Duo really frowned at that. "So you've been calling me 'lover' since the first day we met? Isn't that a little presumptuous, Heero Yuy?"   
  
That made Heero laugh. He hugged a chuckling Duo close until their laughter subsided. "I'll show you presumptuous," he said, still grinning as he disentangled himself from Duo, then stood and pulled him up off the bed. He led them to his closet, where he reached in, fumbled for a moment, then found what he wanted and pulled out a dark blue denim jacket.   
  
"Your jacket?" Duo asked, confused.   
  
Heero shook his head, showing him the black, feathered wings on the sleeve. "Yours, my fallen angel."   
  
Duo slipped it on, checking the fit. It was a bit big, but he'd noticed his clothes getting smaller lately. If that kept going like it was, by the end of summer it should be about right. It was summer! Today had been the last day of school. This was going to be an interesting summer. "Your fallen angel." He grinned. "I like the sound of that... _my_ fallen angel."   
  
Heero pulled them together and kissed him tenderly. After a moment, Duo's tongue pressed into his mouth and the kiss became more passionate -- until Heero broke away, staring down at Duo's growing erection, feeling his own desire stirring again. "Damn, you sure are horny for a good Catholic boy." He ran a hand along Duo's side and thigh, coming back up to rest on his butt.   
  
Duo sighed at the touch, then caught Heero's gaze. "What am I going to do to make up for that sin we just committed... koi?" He liked that word.   
  
Heero ran over to the desk and held up the uninked page. "This. And leave your jacket on."   
  
Duo didn't know much Japanese, but he did know the word that mattered. "Hai!"   
  
~Owari~


End file.
